Sonic's Digimon Adventure
by KingSora3
Summary: Look inside. (Up for Adoption)
1. Info

**Sonic's Digimon Adventure**

**Sorry guys this ain't no chapter yet. This is to let you all know that I'm creating a Sonic/Digimon crossover series going all the way from Adventure to Fusion. Also, like the Yu-Gi-Oh spin-off series, Gx, 5Ds, ZEXAL, and the new Arc V, the crossover between Tamers, Frontier, Data Squad, and Fusion will have their own versions of Sonic but with different names that starts with the syllable "So". So in a way their kind of like OC. **

**Also, I kind of need help for this crossover story. You see, Sonic, Tails (who will be called Tyler), Amy, and Cream are going to be DigiDestined as well but I can't seem to figure which crests they should get and what their Digimon partner should be.**

**For Cream, I decided that her Digimon partner is going to be Lopmon and I think you all know why. Also I'm thinking that her Crest should be the Crest of Joy, Happiness, and/or Tenderness. One of those three that matches her personality. **

**For Tails/Tyler, I think his partner is going to be a male humanoid fox Digimon, an OC of mine (Or yours), and his Crest should be Crest of Determination or Logic. For Determination, Tails is always ready to face the dangers ahead of him, even when he's all alone, like on Sonic Adventure when he faced Eggman by himself. For logic…well he's smart but Izzy has the Crest of Knowledge. So yeah, need help with that. **

**For Amy, it's hard. For one thing I don't know what her Crest should be and the other is with who's going to be her Digimon partner. I'm thinking Lalamon from Data Squad since she's a flower-like digmon or another one (an OC) since Amy's last name**_** is**_** "Rose". And for the Crest thing, it should be…I HAVE NO IDEA! :o**

**And last but not least Sonic, the most hardest one. Due to Sonic's speedy nature, his Digimon partner should be a speed type like him. I'm still trying to think that his Digimon partner should be a blue humanoid hedgehog and I can't decide whether his Crest should be Crest of Miracles or Loyalty. For Miracles, Sonic can transform into his Super form with the power of the Chaos Emeralds and cause 'Miracles' to happen, (obviously). For Loyalty, he's very loyal to his friends, but that's kind of already taken for Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony. :P**

**So yeah, tell me what you think about this. Also I'm willing to accept any of your OC Digimon and the Crests thing for Sonic and his friends. Thanks and see ya!**


	2. Welcome to the Digital World!

**Sonic's Digimon Adventure**

**Don't own Sonic nor Digimon **

**Summary: There are three worlds that are connected. Two of the worlds were once the same planet, but was split due to an incident a long time ago, and the other is known as the Digital World, one where creatures known as Digimon live. Four kids from one world and seven from the other, comes together to help and save the Digital World from evil, along with bringing their versions of Earth together again. (I know Summary sucks)**

* * *

**-Sonic's Point Of View-**

HELLO EVERYBODY! For those who don't already know, I'm Sonic. No last name. I'm 14 years old. See I live on a Planet called Earth, but I'm not even sure if I am on Earth anymore. See, it happened like this. It was just an ordinary normal day, well actually my day just involves me running all over the place looking for adventures...but I'm going off topic. The day that I'm talking about just started to become weird. For one thing, the weather went completely out of control! And I'm talking about how it would always snow with the sun always out, the oceans became frozen in ice, heck even the most hottest places on the planet just suddenly became cold.

At first, I thought that this was Baldy McNosehair's doing, but I just remembered that he disappeared...like he literally disappeared off of the face of the Earth! I even checked out all of his base and found nothing! Something weird was going on around here, and I'm gonna find out what it is!

So, here I am now. Enjoying the fresh green grass and flowers that was around. From your point of view, I have spiky blue hair that reached towards my back and emerald jade green eyes. I wore a red jacket, with the sleeves being white, and on the back of it was a picture of a gold ring. I had a pair of sports white sunglasses with the lens being yellow. I had on blue jeans that's got several cuts on them, making me look more of a badass, and white gloves. I'm also wearing my regular sneakers, red with a white strap over it being held by gold buckles.

"Hey Sonic!" A voice called out to me. I looked up and saw three of my friends.

One of them is my cool little brother, Miles Prowers, but we call him Tyler. And believe me when I say he's not your adverage 8 year old kid. He has orange hair framing his face, with three plucks of it sticking out and white tufts on the bottom. His eyes were like the same color as the sky above, which is blue. He had on a pair of brown goggles on his head. He wore a orange-yellowish short sleeve opened up hoodie, showing me that he's wearing a white shirt under it. He wore blue jeans like me, except his didn't have no cuts on them. He also had on white gloves like me. He even wore red and white sneakers.

Next to him was Amy Rose, the tomboy. She's okay to be around...only when she's not angry. She's around my age, but likely she's a year younger than me, but developed early. If you want to know than I'll tell you, she's a Mid-C. She has short pink hair and the same colored eyes as me. She wore a red tangtop and white pants. She has on white gloves like me and Tyler, except their fingerless. She wore red and pink sneakers.

And the last one is Cream Vanille, Amy's 7 year old little sister. She's really a polite girl, though that's only thanks to her mom. She has light brown hair split on both side of her face, with the tips being brown. She has cinnamon brown colored eyes. She wore a vermilion dress, with white collar, and a cobalt duel flap tie. She wore vermilion and yellow shoes.

Of course, I can't forget about the little guy flying next to Cream. Cheese the Chao. All he wears everyday is just a red bow tie.

So, here we all are. The four, five if you count Cheese, together again.

**-Third Person-**

"Hey guys! What's up?" Sonic asked while standing up.

"Nothing much." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Not unless you count the weather problems." Cream exclaimed, with Cheese nodding his head.

"Chao Chao!"

"Speaking about weather." Sonic said as he and the others turned to Tyler. "Did you figure out what the heck's going on Tyler?"

"No." He said as he shook his head sadly. "I tried to find something on my computers, but it's like someone or some_thing_ is messing with the systems. And it's not just mine, it's all over the world!"

Everyone gasped in surprise, and Sonic just shook his head with a deadpanned expression. Oh man, first this crazy weather, Eggman's disappearance, and now computers are going haywire! What next?

"Something is messing with computers?" Cream asked.

"Not just computers, it's all of technology!" Tyler exclaimed as he took out a yellow tablet. "Even my Miles Eletric is starting to act up."

"Chao! (Look!)" Cheese exclaimed. Everyone turned to Cheese and saw him pointing to the sky. The four friends eyes widen when they saw it was snowing.

"Snow!" Cream cheered.

"But wait, it's the middle of July!" Amy exclaimed.

"And that's not all...look at that!" Sonic gawked in amazement. The others looked at him and saw the lights. But not any lights, it was...the aurora?

"It's pretty..." Amy said in awe as the others nodded.

"T-That's the aurora!" Tyler exclaimed as he stared at the lights show.

"Wow..." Cream gasped.

"What's an aurora doing out here?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow. "Those things are suppose to be in Antarctica." Everyone nodded at that, knowing full well that he was right.

Suddenly, a green vortex appeared in the sky, surprising everyone.

"What is that?" Tyler asked.

Sonic looked at the vortex very carefully and his eyes widened when he saw lights coming out. "Watch out!" He yelled to his friends as they got ready to run. Only to blink when the lights impacted through the ground in front of them, missing them entirely.

"What were those lights?" Amy asked as she looked at the vortex then to the ground.

"Were those meteors from outer space?" Cream asked.

"Whatever they are, we better be careful." Tyler warned them as they nodded.

The lights were shone through the holes. The four gasped in awe when they saw four strange devices raising from the hole and appear in front of them. The group grabbed each one for themselves. They got a closer look at the devices and...they actually looked like virtual pet toys for little kids. But, these were all light blue with a circular screen in the center, and three blue buttons, two on the right and one on the left, and had strange markings around the screen.

"What the heck are these?" Sonic asked, looking around his strange device.

"Are they video games?" Cream asked, pushing one of the buttons.

"Chao (They look like it)" Cheese said, looking at the device.

"I don't think these are video games." Amy exclaimed, tapping the screen.

"You're right Amy." Tyler nodded. "I think these things are..."

Suddenly, the devices screens turned bright white as the aurora vanished. The vortex disappeared also, but then all of sudden, the group started to fly towards the sky like a vacuum. They all screamed in shock as the sky somehow opened up like red sea and sucked the four kids into it, who were falling and screaming. A new adventure has come for them.

* * *

**(Digital World)**

"Sonic...Sonic...hey come on dude, wake up!" A small voice, that belongs to a little boy, said.

"Five more minutes..." Sonic groaned in his sleep. However, he shook his head and started to rub his forehead. "Talk about a wild ride." He opened up his eyes very slowly and found himself lying on his stomach.

"Glad to see your awake!" The same voice said happily.

"Yeah, thanks...wait a second." Sonic looked up and his eyes widened when he saw something staring right back at him.

It was a small bluish creature that kind of looked like a dragon, except it doesn't have no wings. It had blue eyes and a small fang hanging from it's upper lip. It also has tiny hands and legs. He also took notice of the markings surrounding the the eyes and stomach. (Think Demiveemon)

Sonic blinked once then again. "WHOA! WHAT THE!" He screamed as he jumped a few meters away from the little dragon and got a good look at it. He seen some pretty heavy stuff and met interesting creatures/people during his adventures, but this one was a totally new thing. "Um...who or what the heck are you?"

"I'm Demidracemon!" The small dragon introduced itself with a proud smirk.

* * *

**DIGIMON DATA**

**Demidracemon is an In-Training, Baby Dragon Digimon. He always running around at high speed, making friends, and love to have adventure. **

* * *

"Demidracemon?" Sonic asked as the little dragon nodded.

"Yup! And I've been waiting a long time to meet ya Sonic!" Demidracemon said happily, confusing Sonic.

"You've...been waiting for me?" He asked, pointing to himsef, before he realized something. "Wait a sec, how do you even know my name?" He looks around and saw he was in a jungle of some kind. "And where are we?"

"Hey Sonic!" A familier voice called out. Sonic and the little dragon turned to the voice and saw Sonic's little buddy Tyler.

"Tyler! You're here too!" Sonic said happily.

"Yeah..." Tyler nodded. "I thought I was alone here as well...except for some small fox following me."

Sonic raised an eyebrow and looked down before his eyes widen in surprise. There next to Tyler was a small yellow fox, the same height around Demidracemon. The tips on it's legs were white and it had twin tails, with the tips also being white. It's eyes were red.

"Hiya!" The little fox said, in a boy's voice. "I'm Kitmon!"

* * *

**DIGIMON DATA**

**Kitmon is an In-Training, Lesser Type Digimon. He's really nice to others and hates being alone. **

* * *

"Whoa! Another one!" Sonic exclaimed with his jaw dropped.

Tyler looked down and saw Demidracemon looked back up at him and waved, causing him to wave back. He looked at Sonic who nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know. He found me." Sonic said.

"Anyway, do you guys know where are we?" Tyler asked the little creatures.

"We're on File Island, Tyler." Kitmon answered.

"Yup! File Island!" Demidracemon exclaimed with a smirk.

"What kind of name is File Island?" Sonic asked with a raise eyebrow. What, were they on an Island full of nothing but files? Cause if they are, it's really stupid.

"But really you guys are in the Digital World!" Kitmon exclaimed as he ran around Tyler.

"Digital World?" Sonic and Tyler asked as they turned to each other.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, whatever. All we need to do now is find Amy and Cream."

Before Tyler could say something, they heard rustling in the bushes. They turned their heads and got in a fighting stance. However, they blinked when they saw Amy and Cream walking out of the bushes. But they weren't alone as they held creatures in their arms. In Amy's, it was a small green ball, with a face on it and spikes going out of the head. It also had a leaf on the back, making it look like a tail. And in Cream's, it was some sort of small chocolate blob, with slug like feet, and it has 3 horns on it's head.

"I knew I heard your voices!" Amy said as she smirked. She noticed the little creatures right by the boys. "You guys got one also?"

"Yup." They nodded.

"So, who are they?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I'm Budmon, nice to meet you!" Budmon said, in a female voice.

* * *

**DIGIMON DATA**

**Budmon, an In-Training, Plant Digimon. She's really nice to others and loves to have fun. **

* * *

"And I'm Kokomon! Um...it's nice to meet you as well." The chocolate blob introduced itself in a female voice.

* * *

**DIGIMON DATA**

**Kokomon, an In-Training, Lesser Digimon. She can be really nervous when she meets new people, but is really brave when facing danger. **

* * *

"Cool..." Sonic said in awe as he stared at Demidracemon. "There are more of you guys out here?"

"Uh huh!" The blue dragon nodded.

"What exactly are you and your friends Kokomon?" Cream asked curiously.

The creatures looked at each other and came together. "We're **Digimon! Digital Monsters!**" They called out, catching everyone by surprise.

"Dicimon?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, 'Di_gi_mon'." Demidracemon corrected him through chuckles.

"Digital Monsters!" Kitmon cheered as the others laughed a little.

"Okay then...my name is Sonic." Sonic introduced himself with his usual smirk. He pointed to Tyler. "The kid right next to me is my little brother, Miles Prower, though we call him Tyler."

"Hiya." Tyler waved with a smile.

"The one in pink is Amy Rose, and she's the toughest girl we know and love."

"Sup?" Amy greeted them with a smirk.

"And the last two are Cream Vanille, Amy's little sister, and Cheese the Chao, Cream's friend."

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Cream said as she bowed to them.

"Chao chao (Hi Digimon! My name's Cheese!)" Cheese said as he flew down to them.

Before the Digimon could say something, they all heard a scream coming from a distance making their eyes widen in alert. Sonic turned to his friends and nodded to them as they nodded back. They picked up their Digimon and ran to the source of the scream. They ran out to an open field and had to stop and gasp.

They saw some kind of large red and black stag beetle with a fleshy green mouth, chasing after a girl in pink hat, along with a small plant like creature.

"What the hell is that!? A bug!?" Amy asked in shock as Budmon shook her head.

"No, that's Kuwagamon!" Amy noticed that Budmon was shaking in fear from the giant bug.

* * *

**DIGIMON DATA**

**The Champion Level, Insect-type Digimon, Kuwagamon! His Scissor Arms, has the ability to cut through anything and he has some pretty sharp teeth**

* * *

"Wait, it's a Digimon?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." Kitmon nodded as he shook in fear also. "He's really dangerous and mean to other Digimon."

"H-H-He's evil!" Kokomon exclaimed as Cream brought her and Cheese close to each other.

"Don't worry, I won't let it hurt you two!" Cream said.

"Chao (Scary)..." Cheese muttered.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The girl cried out, getting the other's attention.

"Look's like it's hero time!" Sonic exclaimed as he dashed towards the bug like Digimon really fast.

"Hey, wait for me dude!" Demidracemon said as he ran after Sonic as well and caught up next to him.

Amy and the others heard voices. They turned to the voices and their eyes widened in surprise when they saw a group of human kids and they also had Digimon with them!

"MIMI!" They cried out to their friend.

"HEY BEETLE HEAD!" Sonic called out, getting everyone's attention. He ran faster and jumped in the air. "Pick on somebody your own size!" He turned himself into a ball and launched at Kuwagamon, hitting him in the face, and sending him crashing through a bunch of trees as he roars in pain.

Sonic uncurls himself and landed in front of the girl, Mimi, her name was, if he heard right from her friends. He took his time to get a good look at her. He won't lie, but she's really cute. She looks to be 2 years younger than him. She wore a pink hat and red dress which somehow go well with her beige bag, orange-brown gloves, and light-brown hair the reached over her shoulders. He looked next to her and saw another plant Digimon, with leaves growing from it's head, and stubby legs.

He took notice of the shocked and awe expressions from not just her, but her friends, and the Digimon. He ignored them and held out his hand to her. "You okay?"

"You saved me!" Mimi exclaimed as she glomped Sonic, catching him and the others by surprise. "My hero!"

"HEY! WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Sonic exclaimed as he tried to get her off him. He grabbed her by her hips and lift her off him. "Sheesh..." He looks to the side and saw his friends and the other kids running to them.

"That was awesome dude!" Demidracemon exclaimed as ran around Sonic.

"I'll say!" A boy with goggles said. "Now that was what I call speed!"

Sonic and the others looked at him and to the other six kids.

The boy who spoke has a large head of brown spiky hair that was held up at this point by his blue headband and goggles. He wore sneakers, brown cargo shorts, a blue shirt with yellow trim and orange stars on the sleeves. He also wore white gloves, and long black wristband on his left wrist.

The second was another girl, and from the way she looked, she's a tomboy like Amy. She wore pretty nifty yellow tank top with jeans and red and black sneakers. Her blue hat cover a lot of her head, which has neck-length orange-red hair.

The third was another boy who looked like a lone-wolf type. He has a dirty blonde spiky haircut. It really pops out compared to his blue eyes, green sleeveless turtleneck, brown gloves and shoes, and blue jeans.

Next was a little kid around Tyler's height. He has messy red hair, yellow gloves, orange collared shirt, brown-green pants, and purple and sneakers with a gray strap over it and pictures of lightning bolts on both sides. He was also carrying a computer, showing that he's good with tech, like Tyler.

Now we go to a little boy who's looks to be around Tyler and Cream's age, though he was shorter than Tyler but taller than Cream. He has blonde hair, brown shorts, yellow socks, green and white sneakers, his shirt which appears to be a green jacket on top of a long sleeved light green shirt, and a crazy green hat with the blue oval on the front.

The last one was on older boy around Sonic's age and looked to be a nerd. He has light blue hair and wore glasses. He wore yellow wristband on his right wrist, watch on his left, pale yellow vest on top his pale purple shirt, gray shorts, blue socks, red and white shoes.

The four looked down and saw they also had these Digital Monster guys as well. They turned back to the group of kids and smiled.

"Never thought I see more humans here. At first I thought we were the only ones here." Amy said.

**-Music: Follow Me (Sonic Heroes)-**

"Same with us." The dirty blond boy said. "Guess now would be a time for intros right?"

"Yeah!" Sonic grinned and pointed to himself. "I'm Sonic." He picked up the little blue dragon. "And this little guy is Demidracemon."

"The Fastest Digimon Alive!" Demidracemon added.

"Amy Rose" Amy started and pointed to Budmon. "And this is Budmon, what's up?" Amy greeted.

"Hello!" Budmon said as she jumped happily.

"I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tyler or T for short." Tyler introduced himself and he looked down to Kitmon. "And this is Kitmon."

"Let's be friends!" Kitmon exclaimed.

"My name is Cream and these are my friends Cheese and Kokomon." Cream smiled cutely as she held both her Chao and Digimon.

"Hello." Kokomon nodded.

The little blue Chao came up and waved to everyone, surprising them. "Chao!"

"Hi there little guy." The spiky brown hair boy waved back and turned to the four. "My name's Tai and these are my friends."

"Hi, I'm Sora." The girl in the blue hat introduced herself.

"Name's Matt, how you guys doing?" The blond boy introduced himself.

"Um, I'm Joe." The blue haired boy smiled and shook Sonic's hand.

"I'm T.K.!" The green hat boy introduced himself happily as he waved to them. He was happy because now there are other kids his own age that he can play with.

"Hello, I'm Izzy." The red head smiled.

"And I'm Mimi!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Right." Sonic nodded and looked to the other Digimon as they turned to him. "What are your names little guys?"

"I'm Koromon! And I'm Tai's partner" A pink ball said in a male voice as it jumped up and down happily. It had long ears and red eyes.

* * *

**DIGIMON DATA**

**Koromon is an In-Training Lesser Digimon. Data type, and is always excited about those he meets. His special attac is Bubbles.**

* * *

"I'm called Motimon and Izzy's my partner." A pink blob with arms said happily in a male voice.

* * *

**DIGIMON DATA**

**Motimon is also an In-Training Lesser Digimon like Koromon. And while they are alike in type, Data attributes, and Bubble Special Attacks, Motimon seems...polite**

* * *

**"**I'm Yokomon, Sora's partner." A pink onion bulb with a bluish purple flower said in a female voice. She has green eyes with four black lines surrounding them.

* * *

**DIGIMON DATA**

**Yokomon, is an In-Training Lesser/Bulb Digimon of a Data type. Her special attack is Bubble Blow.**

* * *

"My name's Tokomon and I'm T.K.'s partner." A white Digimon that qas small, had legs, long ears, black eyes, and a small cute mouth said.

* * *

**DIGIMON DATA**

**Tokomon. This Lesser Data-type Digimon is so cute and innocent, but when threatened, he will not hesitate to use his bubbles and surprisingly large fangs to bite off whatever gets too close.**

* * *

"I'm Tsunomon, Matt's partner." The orange furred, peach faced, brown eyed Digimon ,with the large black horn and cute mouth answered in a male voice.

* * *

**DIGIMON DATA**

**Tsunomon, the Lesser Data-type Digimon named for the horn on his head. Again, the special attack for this guy is bubbles, as with most In-Trainings.**

* * *

"Hiya, I'm Bukamon, and Joe is my partner!" A grayish brown seal/dinosaur like Digimon, with flame like orange hair and blue eyes, cheered happily in a male voice.

* * *

**DIGIMON DATA**

**Bukamon is a more like a seahorse due to how it moves. This Lesser Data-type Digimon usually flees from others, but seems to be quite friendly with the human he's paired with here.**

* * *

"And I'm Tanemon, Mimi's partner!" A white and green, root shaped Digimon, with two leaves sprouting from it's head said and a female voice.

* * *

**DIGIMON DATA**

**Tanemon, a Lesser Bulb Digimon at the In-Training level. Again, this Data Type can use Bubbles to attack, but prefers to hide it's body portion in the ground in case of an attack.**

* * *

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you." Sonic said happily as he put his arms behind his head.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!"

-**Music: Modern Time Eater (Sonic Generations)-**

The kids eyes widened when they heard that roar. They looked to where Kuwagamon disappeared to and saw he came back and he looked angry as hell.

"RUN!" Sonic shouted as everyone turned and ran away from the giant beetle-like Digimon.

The 11 children and Digimon ran away from the clearing. Sonic looked behind them and his eyes widened when he saw Kuwagamon was getting closer and closer.

"DUCK!" Sonic shouted as everyone did so. He stopped running and jumped in the air kicking Kuwagamon in the chin and sending him flying away in the air.

"Will this nightmare ever end!?" Joe asked. "My mom is going to want a total refund!"

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon exclaimed as everyone saw the Digimon flying back.

"Oh come on!" Sonic groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, that's it!" Tai exclaimed as he and everyone else got up. "No more running away!"

"Tai, what can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right!" Matt agreed. "None of us, except for Sonic, can fight that thing!"

"ROOOOAAAARRR!"

Everyone continued running again, with Kuwagamon hot on their trail. Tyler turned back around and aim his arm at him. A white light appeared on his arm, catching the others attention, and they all gasped in awe when they saw a small orange and yellow cannon appear.

"Take this!" Tyler shouted as he fired yellow energy balls at the beetle, making it cry out in pain.

"Where did that cannon come from!?" Izzy asked in awe.

"Ask questions later, just run!" Amy exclaimed.

The group ran further and further into the forest, with Tyler still shooting at Kuwagamon. Minutes later, the group gasped in shock when they reached a dead end, as in a cliff.

"Great..." Matt groaned. "Did anybody bring a helicopter?"

Sonic and Tai ran to the cliff and looked down only to see a river below. They turned to each other and sighed.

"There's no other way down." Tai said.

"You mean we're stuck up here?" Cream asked in fright.

"ROOOAAAAR!"

The children and Digimon looked and saw Kuwagamon landing on the ground growling at them. Sonic, Amy, and Tyler, looked at each other and nodded as they ran in front of the group. Sonic got into a fighting stance, Amy held out her hand causing a giant yellow hammer to appear out of thin air, and Tyler aimed his cannon.

"Looks like we got no choice but to fight!" Sonic exclaimed.

"No Sonic!" Demidracemon said as he and the other Digimon appeared in front of them. "Let us handle this!"

"What!?" The children asked in shock.

"No wait little dudes!" Sonic tried to stop them, but they already went ahead and started to attack it using various attacks.

As the attacks landed on Kuwagamon, the Beetle-Like Digimon knocked them over and back to their tamers, only for it to crash back into the trees.

"Oh no!" Sonic and the other children ran over to their Digimon and picked them up in their arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm cool, just dizzy." Demidracemon said with swirly eyes.

"What the heck were you thinking!?" Tai exclaimed looking down at Koromon.

"I have...to protect you Tai." The little pink ball said.

"Koromon..."

"Yokomon..." Sora hugged her Digimon.

"You idiots! That was so stupid!" Amy shouted at Budmon as she hugged her.

"Kitmon say something!" Tyler pleaded, holding the little fox Digimon.

"Please don't do that again Kokomon..." Cream whimpered as she and Cheese hugged her.

"Chao..."

"Tanemon, are you okay?" Mimi asked in concern.

"Why would you guys do that?" Izzy asked in confusion.

"Tokomon! You have to get up! Tokomon!" T.K. called out.

"Hang in there Tsunomon!" Matt urged.

"Bukamon,...you..." Joe gasped.

The children and Digimon all heard Kuwagamon coming and saw it came back again, looking even more angry. This caused the group to move to the edge of the cliff. Sonic was growling in annoyance that this thing won't just give up.

"I'm getting really ticked off at this guy!" Sonic said as the giant Digimon was walking very slowly to them.

"We need to go..." Demidracemon groaned, catching everyone's attention.

"Demidracemon's right." Koromon nodded. "We have to fight!"

"Are you kidding me!?" Sonic and Tai asked.

"Yeah! I agree!" Motimon exclaimed, trying to get out of Izzy's grasp. "We have to protect all of you!"

"No way..." Izzy muttered.

"I'm going as well!" Yokomon exclaimed, turning towards Kuwagamon.

"Don't be absurd!" Sora snapped. "Even if you work together, you won't be able to beat him!"

"She's right!" Amy agreed holding Budmon, who was trying to escape.

"But we have to go!" Tsunomon insisted, struggling to get out of Matt's grip.

"Hey!" Matt gawked, keeping his grip.

"ME TOO!" Tokomon urged, squirming in T.K.'s struggling arms.

"AND ME!" Bukamon added, flapping his flippers, hitting Joe despite him squeezing tighter to the Digimon.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked concerned for her Digimon partner, who only nodded her head

"Kokomon?" Cream asked looking at the chocolate blob.

"I wanna fight too!" Kokomon nodded.

"There's no way I'm gonna let him hurt my new friends!" Kitmon growled.

"No way, Kitmon!" Tyler shook his head.

"DIGIMON CHARGE!" Koromon and Demidracemon shouted as they and the other Digimon jumped away from their human friends, charging towards Kuwagamon as the children could only gawk as they saw them charge.

"Budmon!"

"No Yokomon!"

"Come back Tsunomon!"

"Kokomon!"

"Kitmon, don't do it!"

"He's too strong for you, Motimon!"

"Tokomon!"

"Bukamon!"

"Be careful, Tanemon!"

"NO!" Sonic and Tai shouted as they ran to the Digimon. "Demidracemon/Koromon come back!"

Suddenly, the devices they found before they ended up in this world began to flash different colors. The Digimon stopped and stood in front of Kuwagamon, who stopped also. Everyone noticed a black vortex appeared and darken the area around the group as multi-colored lights appeared from the sky and surrounded the 11 Digimon, causing the humans to gasp in shock.

* * *

**-Music: Digivolution (Digimon Adventure)-**

**"Demidracemon Digivolve to...Dragoonmon!"**

**"Koromon Digivolve to...Agumon!"**

**"Yokomon Digivolve to...Biyomon!"**

**"Motimon Digivolve to...Tentomon!"**

**"Tsunomon Digivolve to...Gabumon!"**

**"Budmon Digivolve to...Lalamon!"**

**"Kokomon Digivolve to...Lopmon!"**

**"Tokomon Digivolve to...Patamon!"**

**"Kitmon Digivolve to...Reynardmon!"**

**"Bukamon Digivolve to...Gomamon!"**

**"Tanemon Digivolve to...Palmon!"**

* * *

The lights disappeared and the Children's eyes widened in shock and awe. Their Digimon friends got bigger and looked different.

Demidracemon turned into a wingless humanoid dragon. He now had a hand with five fingers and sharp nails. He still had the fang hanging from his lip and the back of his head had spikes on them. On his arms were the markings he had when he was little.

Kitmon turned into a yellow humanoid fox. His eyes were now red and he has two small fangs hanging from his upper jaw. He now had five claw-like fingers and a tattoo on his chest.

Kokomon turned into white looked like a chocolate rabbit with long ears and three horns growing out of her head. There are also pink markings on her ears and most of her body.

Budmon turned into what looked like a flowering bud with a green body, stretchy arms and legs, and a pink head with yellow leaf on top if it. Her eyes and mouth were black dots.

Koromon turned into a orange mini T-Rex with longer arms, thick claws, and green eyes.

Yokomon turned into a pink, red and blue bird about the same height, with yellow and red talons and a silver anklet on her left ankle, and blue eyes.

Motimon now was a kind of red and gray beetle with green eyes, orange antennae, and gray spikes coming from his shell.

Tsunomon was now a yellow dog-like Digimon standing on his hind legs with light blue fur that had dark blue stripes, a strange cyan and magenta design on his chest, amber eyes, and a yellow horn on his forehead.

Tokomon was now larger, but had a less toothy mouth that doesn't open as wide, but now had and orange top with bat-wings for ears, blue eyes, and a peach underside that showed his darker-colored toes.

Bukamon was now a white and purple otter-like Digimon with a orange hair that resembled a Mohawk.

Tanemon now resembled a humanoid plant with a reptilian tail, it's arms looked like leaves with vines for fingers, the legs looked like they had roots for toes, and she had a pink flower sprouting from her head.

"What the hell...?" Sonic and Tai gawked in awe.

"What happened to them?" Sora asked.

"They're...bigger!" Tyler exclaimed.

**-Music: Sonic's All-Star (Sonic &amp; All-Stars Racing Transformed)-**

"You're going down Beetle Boy!" Dragoonmon exclaimed.

"Let's get him!" Agumon shouted as he and the other Digimon jump to attack, but got swatted back down by Kuwagamon's swipe. They got back up, faster than their previous forms.

"That all you got?" Dragoonmon asked.

"Hold him down!" Agumon shouted as they saw Kuwagamon start to hover in the air.

**"Poison Ivy!"** Palmon shouted, latching her vine fingers onto Kuwagamon's leg, preventing him from flying off. Both Patamon and Lopmon flew up to Kuwagamon's face.

"**Air Bubble!"** Patamon shouted as he took a deep breath and released an air like bullet.

**"Blazing Ice!"** Lopmon shouted spitting out an ice attack.

The two attacks caused Kuwagamon to land back on the ground and Tentomon flew up to him. **"Super Shocker!"** He shouted sending out hurls of static electricity from it's wings and sending it to Kuwagamon's head.

Gomamon and Reynardmon slid under Kuwagamon's feet, forcing the Beetle Digimon on it's knees. Agumon and Dragoonmon stood in front of it.

"Everyone stand back!" They shouted as they took a deep breath. **"Blue Fire/Pepper Breath!"** Dragoonmon sent out a blue fire ball and Agumon sent out a regular fire ball.

**"Blue Blaster!"** Gabumon shouted shooting Kuwagamon a blast of blue fire from his mouth.

**"Seed Shot!"** Lalamon shouted as she fired solid nuts from her mouth.

**"Spiral Twister!"** Biyomon shouted sending out spirling green fire from her mouth.

The attacks clashed with Kuwagamon's head as it roars out in pain. The giant beetle Digimon was sent crashing backwards into a bunch of trees, leaving everyone shocked to the core.

"They won..." Sonic whispered as a smile formed on his face. "THEY WON!"

**-Music: You're my Number One (Sonic R)-**

The Digimon turned around and ran to their human friends as they hugged each other.

"Way to go Demidracemon! Or whoever you are!" Sonic exclaimed spinning Dragoonmon around.

"That was badass, Lalamon!" Amy exclaimed as Lalamon danced around her.

"Lopmon!" Cream cheered as she, Cheese and Lopmon spun around in circles while holding hands.

All the other children cheered at how cool it was that the Digimon got bigger and more stronger. Sonic and Dragoonmon looked at each other with big grins on their faces at how well everyone was getting along.

**-Music stops-**

However, the moment was ruined when Kuwagamon appeared again, causing the kids and Digimon to gasp in shock. Kuwagamon raised it's claw up to attack everyone, but instead it caught the cliff, which they were standing on, and caused it to collapse.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Children and Digimon screamed as they started falling to the river below them in freeze frame.

* * *

**Sonic:** This has by far been the craziest day ever. First, we get to teleported to a whole new world. Then, we meet these creatures called Digimon and met these other kids who're like us. And now we're falling into a river. A RIVER! I can't even swim!

**Tai:** Tune in to find out what happens next time on Sonic's Digimon Adventure!

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys long time no see huh? Sorry it took me a _SO_ long time to update my stories. Laptop's been broken and I didn't have enough time to buy a new one due to family drama and been preparing myself for college. Also, while I've been taking my long break, I was also creating new stories. so they should be uploaded by tomorrow morning**.


	3. Birth of Greymon and Sky-Dragoonmon

**Sonic's Digimon Adventure**

**Sonic:** Last time on Sonic's Digimon Adventure, me and my friends were all chilling outside watching the clouds, but then a green vortex appeared in the sky and then BOOM! These strange devices appeared and next thing we know, we were floating into the sky and we somehow ended on an island, where we met these strange creatures called Digital Monsters or Digimon for short. We made friends with the Digimon and everything was cool, that was until we saw this big bug called Kuwagamon chasing a girl, a human girl! Not only but there were other kids as well and they also had Digimon partners as well, and believe me when I say that we were shocked when our little buddies got bigger and scared the bug away…but then it came back and now here we falling into a river.

**Tai:** Now I really wish we had a giant bug spray!

* * *

**-Music: Classic Time Eater (Sonic Generations)-**

"WHOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The group all but screamed as they fell to their demise.

But the flying Digimon, which were Patamon, Tentomon, Biyomon and Lopmon, went to grab there partner's hands, only for them to fall once again after a failed attemp to get them to safety. Heck, Palmon even tried to safe Mimi and used her vines to grip a rock, only for it to break and a couple of seconds.

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!" Sonic screamed out as he held onto Dragoonmon. "I hope you know how to swim Dragoonmon!"

"What do you mean!? I can't swim!" The dragon Digimon exclaimed, causing Sonic's eyes to widen.

"WHAT!?

"**Fish Net!" **

The two heard Gomamon's shout and looked down to see a loads of multi-colored fishes, making a raft, underneath him and Joe. It soon caught him and the others as well.

"Wow…" Tai said in awe. "This is some ride."

"Oh thank you fish!" Sonic exclaimed as the raft slowly made down the river. "I promise to never go out fishing ever again!"

"Look there!" Matt called out, looking at the cliff Kuwagamon was still on collapse towards the water, much to the groups shock.

"Uh oh!" Tyler screamed.

"GO!" Gomamon ordered the fishes as they went faster, not even splitting apart and dropping anyone as the waves picked up from the falling rocks and giant Digimon.

"Surfs up dudes! This is gonna get bumpy!" Amy exclaimed as huge waves started to form and sent the raft down the river faster.

The fish dropped the coughing and gasping kids and Digimon onto the river back, the opposite side of the water from Kuwagamon and went back to the water.

"Oh man, let's not do that again." Dragoonmon panted.

"Ditto." Sonic agreed,

**-Music: Emerald City (Sonic Battle)-**

"I knew we would be okay, I wasn't worried." Matt said.

"You and me both." Amy said as she spat water out.

"_Yeah right."_ Sonic sweat dropped at the two of them.

"What was that? A floating fish market or something?" Joe asked, his glasses hanging on his nose.

"Lucky for us those fish were having a reunion." Gomamon laughed a little as Joe looked at him in confusion. "Nah, just messing with you. Those guys were my friends and I asked them to come save us."

"And I thought I was allergic to seafood!" Joe said happily. "Thanks a lot um…" He gained a confused look. "I guess you're not Bukamon."

Because of the Digimons current appearance, Sonic and the others thought that they should call them by their current names. But since they'ved changed that means their names changed as well.

"I'm Gomamon now." Gomamon said.

"Gomamon huh…"

It was then that TK and Cream realized the change their Digimon went through.

"What happened to you, Tokomon? Or are you something else?" T.K. asked, picking him up.

"Yeah Kokomon. You look different." Cream said, looking her Digimon over with Cheese doing the same thing.

"Chao chao…"

"I'm Patamon now TK." Patamon said.

"And I'm now Lopmon, Cream." Lopmon answered.

"It's all because we've Digivolved." Agumon answered.

"Digivolved?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked over at Tai silently asking him if he knew what that meant.

"Hey don't look at me man." Tai waved his hand. "That word is in my dictionary.

"It's like evolution." Tyler answered them.

"Tyler's right." Izzy agreed. "Digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before."

"That's right." Tentomon confirmed. "From Digivolution, I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I wemt from Yokomon to Biyomon." Biyomon told Sora.

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon." Gabumon told Matt.

"I was Kitmon, now I'm Reynamon." Reynamon told Tyler as said boy nodded.

"I used to be Budmon now I became Lalamon." Lalamon told Amy.

"That's cool." The pink haired girl admitted.

"I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." Palmon told Mimi.

"I transformed from Demidracemon to Dragoonmon." Dragoonmon told Sonic this.

"And I Digivolved from Koromon to Agumon." Agumon finished.

Sonic whistled. "That's some Digivolution."

Tai nodded as he put his arms behind his head. "When you guys Digivolved you certainly got a whole lot bigger. Does this mean that you're something else now or are you still Digimon?

"We're still Digimon." Agumon said happily. "And I needed your help Tai!"

"Same with you Sonic!" Dragoonmon said.

"Huh? Why?" They both asked.

"Agumon means that we couldn't Digivolve on our own." Reynamom answered.

"It's a very difficult process for us Digimon." Lopmon said. "So in order for it to be successful we had to share your energy."

"Seriously?" Tyler asked, eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah," Dragoonmon answered. "Most Digimon spend years storing enough energy to Digivolve to their next level." He checked himself out. "And as you can see, this way is much faster."

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora said to Biyomon.

"Sure don't!" Biyomon said happily.

"Same to you Lalamon?" Amy asked.

"You know it!" Lalamon answered.

"But how does it work?" Cream asked Lopmon.

"You have to share your energy with us, and it'll happens to all us." The bunny Digimon answered.

"Then how do you access our energy?" Izzy asked also.

"Even we don't know that." Tentomon replied.

"But it's all thanks to you Mimi." Palmon giggled.

"I don't even know what I did…" Mimi sighed, as she sat down and had her chin in her hand.

"Can you guys change back?" TK asked Patamon curiously.

"Hmm…" Patamon hummed. "Probably not."

"This still doesn't make such sense to me." Joe sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, it doesn't make much sense to us either." Gomamon said.

"More importantly, what are we gonna do now?" Matt asked.

"Matt's right." Amy said. "We need to come up with a plan on what we should do."

"How about we go back to where we came from!" Joe insisted. "We can wait for the adults to come find us!"

"Easier said than done…" Tai sighed.

"In case you forgot Joe, we were chased by a giant bug from all the way up there," Sonic reminded Joe, pointing to the destroyed cliff. "Plus, I don't even think if there are any adults here."

"And we've been swept pretty far away." Sora said as she sighed.

"Not only that, but that meanie Kuwagamon is probably still back there." Cream said as Cheese nodded.

"Then what should we do?" Joe asked. "Oh I know, maybe there's a road somewhere…."

"But where exactly are we?" Matt asked the group as they all looked around. "It doesn't look like the camp site, no matter where I look."

"Camp site?" Sonic asked, getting everyone's attention. "You mean you guys are from a Summer Camp?"

"Well…yeah." Izzy said. "You weren't at the Camp?"

"No." Sonic shook his head. "Me, Tyler, Amy, Cream and Cheese were on a field talking about the strange weather happenings, but then this vortex thing just appeared out of nowhere and next thing we know was being blinded by a white light."

Tai and the others were staring at Sonic with their eyes widened. They knew about the weather changes also! They had thought they came from the same Summer Camp they did, but after hearing that the same thing happened to them at a different was…unreal! Come to think of it, they never really did see them on the bus.

"Also," Tyler spoke up, getting their attention. He looked down at his Miles Electric handheld. The screen was green before it became static. He looked back up and put it away."According to my handheld, us 11 are the only humans that are here in the Digital World, so there aren't any others." He could sense that everyone was shocked. He looked up at them again. "This place is definitely a whole new world and I think that all of us are the first humans to come here."

"He's right." Reynamon nodded.

"Really?" Tai asked Agumon.

"Yup. We never saw any humans here before you guys. Other than that, there's nothing but Digimon here." Agumon answered.

"A Digital World full of Digital Monsters. Each and everyone of them different in shapes, sizes, and forms." Tyler continued. "Even if we go back, there's no telling what Digimon we could run into next."

"You have a point there Tyler." Izzy said, placing his hand under his chin.

Tai crossed his arms and closed his eyes thinking over what Tyler said. If this is a whole new world, then that just means that they're not in Japan anymore. He nodded to himself turned to walk ahead, only to have a surprise look on his face to see Sonic and Dragoonmon walking ahead of them.

"Hey guys!" Sonic called out. "We can see the ocean from here!"

"The ocean?" Tai asked. "Sweet! Let's go see it!"

"Much better than standing around here all day." Agumon added as he and Tai walked off to catch up with Sonic and Dragoonmon. If it was one thing, those four were always ready for some new adventures.

"Hey guys wait for us!" Tyler and Reynamon said as they ran to them.

"Should we go?" Matt asked the others.

"Yeah/Guess so." Sora and Amy shrugged their shoulders.

Joe had his eyes closed, thinking of what they should do. "In times like this, it's best to stay put and wait for the adults to save us. That's also a reason why we should go-"

"JOE!" Gomamon shouted, snapping Joe out of his rambling. "Hurry up! Everyone's leaving us behind!"

"HUH!?" Joe asked as he looked and saw the others walking away. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

**Later**

**-Music: Angel Island Act 1 (Sonic the Hedgehog 3)-**

The group of 11 was walking by the side of the river they were near, following the current, with Gomamon swimming in it, to the ocean. Some, like Sonic, was admiring the scenery while the others had thoughts that needed to be said.

"I've never seen trees ike these…" Sora said.

"From first glance I thought they subtropical, but I guess I was wrong." Izzy admitted.

"This isn't really Japan then…they look really strange." Joe said as he started to rub his nose. "Well, whatever they are." He sniffed. "They're aggravating my hay fever,"

"Hey, Joe. Is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt groaned, getting Sonic and Gabumon to chuckle.

"Digital Monsters…" Izzy pondered. "Isn't that like Electronic Monsters?"

"You mean like on the games with the small screens?" Cream asked as Izzy nodded.

"Just call us Digimon, we prefer that." Tentomon said.

"But you guys don't look electrical as your name suggest." Izzy noted.

"What's that? Electricity? How's this then?" Tentomon sent a small spark from his wings that grew to the size of a ball and continued to spark, which got a reaction from Izzy.

"Hey!"

"Hey Patamon, you were flying before right?" T.K. asked curiously.

"Yeah, I can fly! Look!" Patamon started to take off in the air, flapping his bat-like wings.

"That's cool!" T.K exclaimed. "But I think it'd be faster if you walked."

What T.K means is how slow Patamon was getting as he ended up falling behind after he took off.

"I'm much faster! Look!" Biyomon started to flap her wings.

"It's better if you walk." Sora commented.

"Can you fly as well Lopmon?" Cream asked.

"Yup. Since my ears are long I can use them to fly." Lopmon replied.

"HEY!" Gomamon shouted as he took a whiff of the air. "I can smell the ocean! And I can see it!"

"Okay my friends, here we gooo!" Sonic exclaimed as he and Dragoonmon dashed off with the others right behind them.

From where there are the entire group saw the shoreline and the ocean the river was connected to. But there was something else as well…and it had this ringing sound.

"Huh?" Tai gawked, hearing what sounds like a phone.

"You guys hear that right? It's not me." Sonic said, cleaning his ears out.

"I can hear it too." Amy said. "Is that a phone ringing?"

"Why is there a phone ringing in a place like this?" Sora asked.

"Whoa…" Tyler said as he and the others saw some phone booths lined up on the beach in a neat row. He and the others rushed over to them.

They managed to go to the beach, but a thought came to Sonic's mind. He watched as Tai entered the close booth…and it stopped, much to the google-head's surprise and disappointment.

"Why'd it stop Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" Tai suggested uncertain.

"Well that's bizarre…" Sora commented.

"Guys, there's a row of phone booths and they are out here on a beach." Sonic stated with a deadpanned face. "Don't you find that a bit weird?"

"Sonic's right. For all we know it could be a trap set by aliens." Izzy agreed.

"If we can find a place that delivers, let's order pizzia!" Matt declared.

"Whatever you get no anchovies for me." Mimi said.

"Shouldn't we be asking ourselves, why are there phone booths here?" Amy asked.

"They're here so that can call their parents for a ride home!" Joe exclaimed, his fists clenched with determination.

"Poor Joe…" Sonic and Tyler shook their heads at him.

"Huh? What are 'parents'?" Gomamon asked, causing the human children to look at him

"That's it I'm outta here." Joe stated as he marched to the second booth.

Cream walked to Gomamon and sat right next to him. She picked him and put him on her knees as she rubbed his head, making him sigh happily. "Parents are people that take care of you while your too small and young to take care of yourself, silly Gomamon." She giggled.

"So, you little dudes don't have a mom and dad?" Sonic asked.

"Um, no." Dragoonmon shook his head

"Then where do Digimon come from?" Tyler asked.

"We hatched from Digi-Eggs." Reynamon answered.

"So then who took care of all of you after being hatched?" Cream asked.

"It was a very long time ago, so we don't know." Lopmon said, causing Cream to hug her and Gomamon.

"Oh you poor things."

"Chao…" Cheese said joining the hug.

"Does anyone have any change?" Tai asked, interrupting the moment.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making a phone call and try to get help." Tai said.

"Ah, here, use my phone card, the aliens can bill me." Izzy said handing over a green and white plastic card.

"Thanks!" Tai said.

Soon Sora and the others began to call home, while Izzy and Tyler try to connect to the internet. Everyone, except for Sonic who sweat dropped at the sight. He went to lie down on the sandy beach with Dragoonmon right by his side as they wait for everyone. Eventually, everyone except Joe got out of the booths. They went to where Sonic and Dragoonmon were.

"Any luck?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing." Sora answered.

"What's up with these phones?" Tai asked.

**Afterwards**

The group was resting on the beach, except for Joe, who was still trying to see if the could get ahold of someone other then operators. Sonic watched as his fellow blue head walked to the next booth and couldn't help but shake his head.

"Question." He said as he turned to Tai. "Does he always act like this?"

"Yup. That's Joe for ya, every single day." Tai sighed.

"No matter where we call, the only thing we get is random information." Matt stated.

"Then those phones are useless." Amy sighed, rubbing her forehead with her finger. "So what should we do now?"

"We should keep on going." Tai suggested. "We're not going to go anywhere with this."

"Hold on a second." Matt said as Tai got up. "Even if we can't call, there might be someone who'll call us. Like the one from earlier."

"We don't even know _when_ exactly someone's going to call us back." Sonic stated.

"Yeah, it'll be a waste of time." Tai added.

"It won't hurt to keep an eye out here," Matt told them. "Besides, everyone is tired."

Sonic looked around and saw the others were a bit exhausted, so he nodded knowing that they need rest. There was a growling noise, coming from Sonic's stomach, which got everyone's attention as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Guess I'm kind of hungry."

"Actually, we're all kind of hungry." Izzy said.

"Well, we didn't have lunch yet." Tai sighed as a smile appeared on his face. "All right! Let's eat!"

"Okay!" Everyone cheered.

"Did anyone bring anything to eat?" Sora asked, reaching into her pockets. "All I have is…huh?" She looked down and saw the same device from before. "This thing that came from the sky…"

"Whoa! I completely forgot about those!" Sonic exclaimed as he dug into his back pocket and took out the same device Sora has.

"Oh yeah!" Tai remembered as he pulled out his. "I've got it too."

"Same here." Tyler, Amy, and Cream said at the same time.

"Mine's on my bag." Mimi told them. "It's really cute."

"I have it too." TK said.

"Looks like everyone's got one." Matt stated.

"But what exactly are they?" Cream asked, looking down at her device.

"I'm still wondering about that…" Izzy said as his stomach growled.

"Is there anybody that has food?" Sonic asked.

"All I have is a travel size first aid kit." Sora answered, as she pulled out all the stuff she has. "It has adhesive tape, disinfectant, with some thread and needles."

"I ain't got nothing." Amy said.

"Me neither." Cream added.

"I have this laptop, digital camera, and a cell phone…" Izzy said, pulling out all of the items. "But since we came here, non of them works. I thought I had some battery left…"

"All I got is my Miles Electric, but it's been getting static lately." Tyler said, trying to find out what's wrong with it.

"What about you Tai?" Amy asked.

"Me? Just this mini-telescope." Tai said showing her.

"Matt?"

"Don't look at me, I don't have any food." Matt sighed.

"I do!" TK exclaimed cheerfully. He opened up his bag and showed everyone that he has candy. "See!"

"Candy!" Cream and Mimi squealed.

"Chao (Yummy)!" Cheese cheerfully said as he sat on TK's hat.

"So what did you bring Mimi?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, you're bag looks pretty big." Sora noted.

"This?" Mimi asked before emptying out her bag. "Well, I have this solid fuel, a swiss army knife, a compass, a flashlight…and this thing that has all the knifes in it at once."

Everyone gawked at the whole set Mimi brung in.

"Dang girl." Amy whistled. "You're prepared for survival."

"Well, it has been a long time since I've gone to camp, so my papa let me borrow his things." Mimi giggled.

"Wait if you had a compass then why didn't you tell us?" Matt asked.

"I thought it might be fun to see how long we can go without one. Besides, it's broken." Mimi answered, causing everyone to sigh.

"Why am I not surprised." Sonic deadpanned. He sighed and turned to Joe who was still trying to call someone, making him sweat drop. This guy was really getting desperate. He looked down at the bag he was carrying, which was awfully big and had a red cross on it. His eyes widened. "DUDE, JOE'S GOT THE FOOD SUPPLY!"

This caused everyone to look at Joe and saw he did have it.

"He does!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Hey Joe! You're carrying the emergency food supply!" Tai called out to him, causing the blue haired teen to turn to him.

"Don't you guys know it's rude not to interrupt someone when they're on the phone!" Joe complained.

"Joe, the bag!" Amy called out.

"Bag?" Joe asked before he looked down. "Oh yeah, I've been trying to hand this over to Mimi! Today was HER day to carry it!"

"You know, I think he likes you." Palmon said to Mimi.

"Ew, no way." Mimi said as Joe rushed up to her with the bag in his hands.

"Like I said, Mimi it was your turn to take charge of the Emergency Rations." Joe scoled her. "You need to keep a better eye on it."

"Eh!? But it's so heavy!" Mimi whined.

"Don't be selfish!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tai said, stepping in. "It's great that we now have something to eat."

"Sweet! Lunchtime!" Sonic cheered.

Gomamon floated in the water and the group got into a circle to figure out how to portion the food.

"Alright" Joe started with a nod. "Let's figure this out, we have 75 meal replacement bars here and there are 11 of us. Three meals for three days for the eleven of us would be…"

"54 meals." Izzy answered.

"Right! And if we add in TK's stuff that gives us…"

"Just enough food for three days." Izzy answered.

"Right."

"But what about the Digimon?" Cream asked, rubbing Lopmon's head.

Sora nodded. "Yeah. Since we're sharing with the Digimon, it'll be half that. The food won't even last for more than a day."

"Oh yeah…" Joe said hanging his head.

"Don't worry about us guys." Reynamon said, waving his hand.

"We'll find food for ourselves." Gomamon continued, getting confused/surprise expressions from the children.

"Really?" Amy asked as Lalamon nodded.

"So there's no need to count us in." Tentomon said.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." Reynamon answered. "We've always been doing this."

"That really helps." Joe sighed in relief. "Alright, this food will be for the humans…" He turned his head and his eyes widen.

There before him, already eating, was Sonic and Tai stuffing their faces and gave some of it to Dragoonmon and Agumon, respectively.

"Oh man this is good!" Dragoonmon said happily.

"Told ya so!" Sonic said, taking a bite out of a bar.

"Taste good huh Agumon?" Tai asked.

"Hm-hm." Agumon nodded.

"Just what do you think you're doing!?" Joe asked.

"What do ya mean 'what are we doing'?" Sonic asked. "We're eating, duh. You worry too much ya know?" He said getting a chuckle from Tai and a groan from Joe.

"You people make me CRAZY!" That caused Sonic to laugh.

The other children were all set to have a good meal. However, as Gomamon was still in the water, relaxing he detected something. At the same, Biyomon stood up, hearing a sound in the distance.

"What's wrong Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"Something's coming." The bird Digimon answered, causing everyone to look and see what she was staring at it.

All of a sudden, tall spurts of water shot up, which caught the group off guard as the geysers shot the phone booths in the air, while they ran to safety.

"Dude! What the hell!" Amy shouted.

All of the phone booths collapsed in the sand, making them dented, broken, and/or shattered.

"Shellmon!" Dragoonmon and Tentomon gasped.

"A what!?" Sonic asked.

"What's a Shellmon!?" Izzy asked fearfully.

"Something that get's really mad for no reason. I guess we're in his territory!" Tentomon answered,

"Well I don't see his name anywhere!" Sonic exclaimed.

A giant purple conch shell emerged from the sand as something, that looks like a mollusk and turtle mixed together,appeared. It had a yellow anemon it's head, forced it's front half out of the shell, bring a resemblance to hermit.

"A Digimon!" Tyler gasped.

* * *

**DIGIMON DATA**

**Shellmon, a Champion level, Data Digimon. He's really aggressive when someone enter's his territory and his special move is his Hydro Pressure.**

* * *

**-Music: Boss (Sonic Adventure)-**

"Attacked by two Digimon on the same day…" Amy groaned. "Someone or something must hate us."

"Everyone, this way!" Joe called out as he began to climb on nearby rocks to get up on the cliff.

Shellmon lowered it's head and fired water from the anemone at the until it hit Joe on his back, sending to fall and on his butt.

"JOE!" Gomamon shouted, still out in the water, before he got forced under by **Hydro Pressure**.

"That does it!" Dragoonmon exclaimed. "Digimon CHARGE!" The Rookie-Level all gave battle cries and charged to Shellmon.

"Go get him Dragoonmon!" Sonic cheered.

"I'm counting on you Agumon!" Tai cheered.

"**Blue Fire!"**

"**Pepper Breath!" **

Dragoonmon and Agumon blew their attacks together, hitting Shellmon in the face as it roared.

"**Blue Blast…"** Gabumon started as he fired his attack…only for it to burn out quickly, causing him to blink. "Huh!?"

"**Spiral Twist…"** Biyomon started, only for her attack to disappear. "What?"

"**Super Shock…"** Tentomon started before he sent out only a mere spark instead of a lightning bold. "Ugh, I don't feel so good."

"What's the matter Tentomon?" Izzy asked, confused by this.

"Their attacks aren't working!" Matt exclaimed as Shellmon used Hydro Pressure to blast Biyomon and Tentomon away, and Agumon, Dragoonmon, and Gabumon, back to the group.

"Dragoonmon/Agumon!" Sonic and Tai shouted as their Digimon got back up.

"You okay?" Dragoonmon asked as he helped Agumon up.

"Yeah, thanks!" The two then charged back in.

"**Fox Sla-!"** Reynamon started, as his claws glowed yellow for a few before it disappeared. "What the-OOF!" He got hit by Shellmon's tentacle.

"**Blazing Ic-"** Lopmon tried to say but her ice move didn't appear and she got thrown back by **Hydro Pressure**.

"**Bubble Blas…?"** Patamon started, just to release a small puff of air before he also got hit by Shellmon's tentacle.

"**Poison Ivy!"** Palmon shouted as her vines didn't even move. "Uh-oh."

"**Seed Shot!"** Lalamon shouted as no seed came out of her mouth. "Oh boy."

Shellmon was about to tackle the two Digimon with his head before Dragoonmon pushed them out of the way as he got tossed instead. He got back up and sent another **Blue Fire** at him while Agumon used **Pepper Breath** in Shellmon's face.

"Alright buddy!" Sonic cheered.

"Looking good out there, Agumon!" Tai shouted happily.

"I don't get it. Why are only Dragoonmon and Agumon fighting?" Izzy asked.

"Sorry, Izzy…I'm just so…hungty…" Tentomon groaned, which made Izzy gasp.

"Gabumon, are you okay?" Matt asked, concerned for his friend.

"I don't have any strength…" Gabumon groaned as the others picked up their Digimon.

"That's it!" Tyler yelled, getting their attention. "The reason why Dragoonmon and Agumon are fighting is because they were the only ones who ate!"

"So that's it." Izzy said.

"Poor Lopmon." Cream said as she rubbed her partner's head.

"Chao chao!" Cheese moaned.

"Wait a second, does that mean that the other Digimon don't have no power to fight?" Amy asked.

"Guess so." Matt answered.

"Then I guess we'll have to do it on our own." Sonic said. "Right Tai?"

"Right!" Tai nodded. "Agumon! You, me, Sonic, and Dragoonmon are on our own!"

"Gotcha Tai!" Agumon nodded.

"Distract him for us dudes!" Dragoonmon ordered.

"Hey! Shellmon! Over here!" Tai shouted, running to the side of the Digimon.

"Shellmon! Your mother was a turtle!" Sonic shouted, running to the other side.

"Tai! Sonic!" Sora and Amy shouted as Dragoonmon and Agumon attacked Shellmon.

"Come on!" Sonic curled himself into a ball and launched himself at Shellmon's face, landing a direct hit, as it roared in pain. He then kept doing a Homing Attack a couple of times before he back flipped away from Shellmon.

Tai then grabbed a metal rod from one of the broken phone booths and ran to Shellmon, bashing it into a spot where the arm came from.

"Take this! WAH!" Tai got caught by one of the tentacles.

"Tai!" Agumon shouted as he went to his friend before Shellmon slammed it's arm on him, keeping him from escape..

"Hey! Not cool!" Sonic ran to kick one of the tentacles off of Tai, before he got caught into one of them as well. "WHOA!"

"Sonic!" Dragoonmon shouted as he went to save his friends before the same thing that happened to Agumon, happened to him, only on the other arm.

Shellmon then used Hydro Pressure to spray the other children and Digimon to the cliff and it began to tighten it's grip on Sonic and Tai.

"No!" Sonic grit his teeth as he tried to break free.

"At this rate…everyone will…isn't there anything we can do!?" Tai asked himself as he and Sonic began to scream again,

"DRAGOONMON!" Sonic screamed as his device glowed.

"AGUMON!" Tai screamed as well as his device glowed also.

"SONIC/TAI!" Dragoonmon and Agumon shouted before they glowed. "DIGIVOLVE!"

* * *

**-Music: Digivolution (Digimon Adventure)-**

The Digivice appears, with the screen glowing white. White lines shot out from the scream and into the darkness. A bunch of data appears and glowing lights appeared right behind the data. Next thing, there was a blinding light as the data started to fall down an image of Skydragoonmon and Greymon appears before they disappeared.

In the center, stood Dragoonmon as he started to spin.

"**Dragoonmon Digivolves to…"** In his place stood his Champion Level form. **"SKY-DRAGOONMON!"**

Agumon was next as he stood and began to spin.

"**Agumon Digivolves to…"** In his place stood his Champion Level form. **"GREYMON!"**

* * *

Thanks to the sudden growth spurt, Shellmon was knocked back, letting go of Sonic and Tai as they fell and landed on the ground. They shook their heads and took a moment to look and their eyes widen.

Dragoonmon was still a Humanoid Dragon but he stood really tall and he had big blue wings, with the same markings he has on his body, behind him. His tail also grew longer and he had a sharp horn coming from his nose. He now has three fingers.

Agumon was now a bigger T-Rex. He was still orange though he had blue stripes on them. He also had grown a boney brown helmet with dangerous looking horns. His eye colored are now red instead of green.

"Dude!" Sonic said in awe. "Dragoonmon Is now Sky-Dragoonmon!"

"Whoa, he did it again, now he's Greymon!" Tai exclaimed.

**-Music: Sonic's All Star Theme (Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed)-**

Shellmon got up and charged at Greymon and Sky-Dragoonmon headfirst. Sky-Dragoonmon jumped out the way, while Greymon caught Shellmon and held his ground as the two of them struggled. Sky-Dragoonmon flew behind Shellmon, grabbing his shell, and throwing him back a few distances away from them.

"Alright Sky-Dragoonmon!" Sonic cheered.

"Now you're getting him! Go Greymon!" Tai shouted in encouragement.

Shellmon then attacked with his water geyser but Greymon countered it with a jet of flames that turned the attack into a cloud of steam.

"Take this!" Skydragoonmon yelled as he kicked Shellmon's chin. He grabbed him by the tail and started to spin really fast before throwing him back into the ocean. "Greymon now!"

"**Nova Blast!"** Greymon roared.

A giant fireball caught Shellmon in the middle of a scream of pain as he was propelled further into out to sea, landing far away from the shore with a huge splash being seen.

**-Music Stops-**

"They did it! Yeah!" Sonic and Tai cheered as they high-fived each other.

They heard the two champion level Digimon groan suddenly. They turned to them and saw dark blue and orange lights cover Skydragoonmon and Greymon, before they shrunk and changed back into Dragoonmon and Agumon again lying down on their stomachs.

"What? Agumon!" Tai shouted as he and Sonic ran up to their collapsed Digimon. "Oh, are you alright? Poor little guy. Agumon!"

"Dragoonmon, buddy, are you okay?" Sonic asked, shaking his dragon Digimon.

Dragoonmon groaned before he looked up at Sonic. "Sonic?"

"Tai?" Agumon blinked. "Tai! Do you anything to eat?"

"We're hungry." Dragoonmon nodded causing Sonic to laugh.

"Anything for you little dudes." The spiky blue hair teen said.

"Yeah, you two kicked Shellmon to the curb!" Tai exclaimed.

"I vote we feed our Digimon and worry about meals ourselves later." Izzy said. "All in favor?"

"Aye!" Everyone raised their hands.

A second or two later, replacement bars were set out for the Digimon and they began to gobble it down.

"You guys are seriously that hungry huh?" Amy laughed a little.

"Eat up." Sora encouraged them. "There's plenty more where that came from."

"Well," Tai started, looking over the damage done to the phone booths, hands on his hips. "There's no reason to stay here now."

"No kidding." Sonic agreed.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked, looking at Joe who had found a phone that was still intact among the damage, trying to make it work.

"I just realized something." Tyler said.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed." Izzy answered. "Just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round 2."

"Good idea." Matt nodded.

"In that case, we better split. Now." Amy said as everyone nodded.

"Alright! Time for some more adventure in the Digi-World!" Sonic cheered as he did a back-flip. "Come on my friends, let's GOOOOOO!" He ran off into the forest with Dragoonmon following right behind him and leaving the other kids who had surprised.

"I like that guy. He has some sense of adventure." Tai smiled.

"I'll say…" Mimi sighed dreamily.

"Does Sonic even know where he's going?" Sora asked.

"He goes where ever the wind takes him." Cream answered.

"The wind, huh?" Matt said, feeling the wind blew past him. "Well we might as well go after him."

"But we'll be fighting more monste-WHOA!" Joe was interrupted as he felt someone pick him. He looked down to see that it was Amy, shocking him since he never met a girl this strong before.

"Come on Joe. There's no need to be scared." Amy said as she flung him over her shoulder and started walking to where Sonic ran off. "Besides if we run into more Digimon, I'm going to smack them back to where they were born."

"You said it!" Lalamon said, walking beside her partner. "And I'll be there to help you Amy!'

"Alright!"

Everyone, except for Tyler and Cream, were gawking at Amy. She just picked up Joe like it was nothing! What was she, Super Man's long lost family member or something? Sora and Mimi were going to ask her what sort of training had she gone through to get her to become strong.

They all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, before going off after them.

* * *

**Tai:** Now wasn't that something. Agumon and Dragoonmon have reached to the next level! Where are we going now?

**Sonic:** Find out next time on Sonic's Digimon Adventure!

* * *

**I would like to thank Ultima Z for coming up wth Dragoonmon's designs and his forms. If your reading right now your the best :)**


	4. Garurumon is Born!

**Sonic's Digimon Adventure**

**Sonic:** Last time on Sonic's Digimon Adventure, when we first lost Kuwagamon we ended up o a beach with line phone booths! After not even getting a call back from the other line, we decided to have lunch, well me, Tai and our Digimon, were the ones who was eating.

**Tai:** But them off a sudden, Shellmon appears out of nowhere and began to attack us! Everyone else Digimon, except for Agumon and Dragoonmon, couldn't fight because they were hungry! As me and Sonic got grabbed by Shellmon and our Digimon Digivolved and got bigger!

**Sonic**: Man, this adventure is starting to get heated up, huh?

* * *

Climbing the bluff back up to the forest level was a bit of a production but after a number of arguments the group agreed that with it being late afternoon already it was better to be under the cover of the trees when night fell, so climb they did.

Surprisingly enough, Joe proved to be even more adept at mountain climbing then even the athletic Tai. And Sonic was obviously in the lead as he was the most athletic out of everyone.

"Hey Joe. Sonic." Mimi panted, once they were all safely up and over the edge.

"Yeah?"

"What's up Mimi?"

"How did you two get to be so good at climbing?"

Sonic and Joe both blinked and looked at each other. They turned back as Joe began to speak.

"Oh, that, well, with my allergies I didn't like spending my time on outdoor sports but my Mom wanted me to be well-rounded and not focus so much of my time and energy on school. So I spent a lot of time at the local recreation centre, climbing the rock walls and swimming in the indoor pool," Joe explained.

"You know Joe, that's actually pretty cool," Sora said with a smile.

Joe gave her an odd look.

"It's just rock climbing," he said with a shrug.

"And you Sonic?" Mimi asked.

"I've been climbing rocks since I was a kid." Sonic shrugged. "Ain't nothing too cool about that."

"You want to see something cool, come check out this view!" Tai said, who was standing at the highest ledge of the bluff with Agumon at his side peering out at the landscape below.

"Whoa~" Sonic and Dragoonmon said in awe.

**-Music: Soleanna Forest (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

Obligingly the kids hauled themselves to their feet and looked.

"Wow!" Mimi sighed girlishly.

"It's amazing!" Cream commented happily.

"Chao~" Cheese nodded in agreement.

"Look at how far we've come," Izzy said. "If we started up over there, that's the river and then we came all this way along the beach, all in just one afternoon, prodigious!"

Joe's jaw all but dislocated as he traced their route with wide eyes.

"We walked all that way?" TK gasped.

"Looks like it," Matt said impressed at himself.

"Incredible." Amy said.

"Now I'm really glad we decided not to go back the way we came," Sora said, "We must have seen a good quarter of the island already."

They all just stood and gaped for a moment, taking it all in.

"Hey Agumon," Tai said, suddenly breaking the silence that had descended.

"What's up Tai?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I like it when you're Greymon, and you've got a lot more firepower so why not just stay that way?"

"I can't," Agumon said, "It's like I said before about Digivolving, it takes a lot of energy. Even when I can share energy with you, Tai, I just still don't have enough experience and power of my own to hold myself in that shape."

"Is this similar to you Dragoonmon?" Sonic asked his partner. "Like when you Digivolved into Sky-Dragoonmon?"

"Yup! That's right Sonic." Dragoonmon nodded in agreement.

"So, what? The more times you do it the easier it gets right? Like building up a muscle and making it stronger by doing a certain exercise?" Tai asked.

"I don't know for sure but I think that you're right, the more times I digivolve into Greymon the longer I should be able to hold it and the stronger I'll be even in this form," Agumon agreed with a grin.

"Same with me." Dragoonmon said with a smirk.

"That is pretty awesome," Tai agreed returning the grin with one of his own.

"I'll say." Sonic smirked.

"What about the others?" Izzy asked, "Could any of them Digivolve into the higher levels? Is there some sort of catalyst?"

"I don't know too much about it, this is only the third time I've digivolved after all and the other two times were mostly because of my natural ability. Tai just gave me that extra jolt I needed to become Agumon." Agumon said with Dragoonmon nodding in agreement.

"Interesting," Izzy said.

"Come on guys, we've probably only got a couple of hours of daylight left, we should get going if we want to try and find a safe place to bunk down for the night." Sora said turning towards the forest.

"Um, guys..." Tails spoke up, getting their attention. "Do you hear something...like running footsteps?"

All the kids and Digimon looked at each every other and shook their heads at Tails.

**-Music: Emerald Beach (Sonic Battle)-**

Just then a Digimon that looked like a white triceratops the size of a large cube van wearing gunmetal grey plate armour burst through the small boulder to their left roaring and stomping threateningly.

"Who's that Digimon?" Izzy asked.

"That's a Monochromon, don't worry about him he's a pretty laid back Digimon," Tentomon answered.

"He doesn't look laid back to me, Tentomon." Amy said, picking up Lalamon, as the Monochromon roared again.

"I agree with Amy, Tentomon. Are you sure it's safe?" Mimi asked fearfully.

"Well, now that I'm thinking about it, it is wise to be cautious with a Monochromon as they do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry," Tentomon said nervously.

"Uh-oh..." Sonic muttered, taking a fighting stance, as he saw Monochromon looking at them hungrily.

"Then he must be starving, cause he looks really hungry!" Tai exclaimed.

"And I think he wants to eat us!" Mimi shrieked.

"Let's get out of here!" Sora yelled, getting to run.

"Don't run!" Tails said quickly, "When you run then he'll have to chase us, he hasn't moved to attack us yet so we should just slowly make our way over to the forest."

"Tails is right," Izzy agreed, "If a Monochromon is anything like the rhinoceros it resembles, running is probably the last thing we should do."

"Alright then, moving slowly let's get over to that side and into the trees," Tai instructed.

"Come on Lopmon." Cream said, grabbing Lopmon's hand gently and did what Tai said.

"O-Okay." Lopmon stuttered.

"Oh, I don't like this at all!" Mimi moaned.

"Just keep moving." Joe instructed putting a hand on her shoulder and steering her towards the big rock on the other side of the Monochromon.

They moved across the clearing carefully, inching in slow deliberate movements. The Monochromon roared at them, snorting and stomping threateningly but didn't stop them or get any closer. They had almost made it when a second Monochromon roared behind them stomping out of the bushes and into the clearing.

"Whoa!" Sonic screamed.

"Another one!" Joe cried, dismayed.

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Matt exclaimed grimly.

"Literally!" Amy agreed.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked.

"Get behind here!" Biyomon ordered, darting behind the large boulder.

The group of kids and their Digimon were quick to follow her advice. Just in the nick of time too, because the two Monochromon charged at each other and began fighting furiously crushing smaller rocks and trampling plants without any regard whatsoever.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai said, poking his head up above the boulder to get a better look at the fight.

"Careful Tai, you don't want them turning their attention on you!" Agumon said, tugging his partner back down with a claw hooked into his belt.

"Why?" Cream asked.

"They are fighting over territory." Tentomon explained as he observed the two fighting Digimon. "That one there is a newly Digivolved Monochromon, they're fighting to see who gets to stay in this area."

"They can have their territory, I'm getting out of here!" Palmon said, turning on what passed for her heels and running deeper into the forest.

"Don't leave without me!" Mimi cried close behind her Digimon.

"Aw man! But I wanna see the fight!" Sonic whined before he was grabbed by Amy and Sora.

The other kids turned tail and ran, following behind their friends as, by the sounds of it, the battle between the two Monochromon became even more intense.

TK stumbled and fell while Cream tripped over TK and went sprawling into the middle of the path.

"TK!" Matt and Patamon cried at the same time, kneeling next to the smaller boy.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese flew over to Cream.

"Cream!" Amy and Lopmon cried as well, kneeling next to the girl.

"Better hurry up you guys!" Tai called back to them.

"'Kay, we're coming!" TK called back, "You alright Cream?"

"Don't worry I'm fine." Cream said. "What about you?"

"I'm fine as well." TK nodded.

**-Music: Empire City Hub World~Night (Sonic Unleashed)-**

The whole group kept running until the sounds of the fighting Monochromon could no longer be heard and then they slowed to a walk. About the time they all had their breath back they spotted the first sign.

"What's that?" asked Sora pointing out the splash of red and white in the trees.

"It's a road sign." Izzy said as they moved closer to it.

It was a road-ends-here sign with a blue and white arrow attached to the bottom pointing backward along the path they were traveling.

"Look there's another one!" Tai said.

This sign was a speed limit sign that read 60 Km/Km.

"What the...?" Tails tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Well that's helpful," Matt snorted with an eye roll.

"Hey look!" TK exclaimed. "A caution cone!"

"What is this, the forest of irrelevant road signs?" Tai asked, shaking his head.

"Looks like it." Sonic answered.

"I could care less!" Mimi whined leaning against the trunk of a large tree, "I never walk this much unless I'm at a mall, and as you can see we're nowhere near one!"

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai said, walking past her.

"No! My feet hurt!"

"Maybe you'd feel better if you took off your boots and socks Mimi." Agumon suggested sympathetically. "It's much more practical I think."

"I'm not doing that and dirtying my bare feet!"

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes!" Palmon said, wiggling the root-like appendages that passed for toes to illustrate.

"You have to remember, Palmon, that you're a plant-type Digimon and probably like dirt better than the average person and way, way more than our darling Mimi here." Amy said.

"She's right, dirt is just gross!" Mimi squealed.

"At a time like this the only thing to do is keep moving forward," Joe instructed as he caught up to them Matt and TK bringing up the rear not far behind them.

"Will you carry me Joe?" Mimi begged, with a pleading pout falling into step with the taller boy.

"Absolutely not, I'm already carrying your bag!" Joe protested.

"Just for a little while?"

"No!"

"Oh for the love!" Sonic groaned. He picked up Mimi bridal-style. "Better?"

"Oh yes!" Mimi giggled girlishly at being carried in the arms of a cute boy.

"It appears we may be losing our light source," Izzy called back from near the front of the line pointing to the fat orange sun balancing on the horizon.

"Oh~" Cream said.

"What a weird sunset." Sora commented surveying it with her hands on her hips.

"This whole island is weird." Izzy said. "And who knows what will come out at night."

"Let's not stick around to find out." Reynamon said.

"Agreed!" Tails nodded.

"Wait a minute!" Tentomon cried suddenly. "I detect water!"

"So do I!" Lalamon exclaimed.

"Wait here while we check it out."

As Tentomon and Lalamon flew up to perch on the branch of a very tall tree Sonic took the opportunity to sit Mimi down in the shade of a tree and take a rest, while Mimi just looked at Sonic with half-lidded eyes.

"How does Tentomon and Lalamon know there's water?" Cream asked her Digimon curiously.

"Well, Lalamon is obviously a plant/flower type Digimon. So of course she can detect water." Lopmon answered. "As for Tentomon...well...they just knows things."

"And they're all terrible gossips." Biyomon added.

"So there's more than one Tentomon?" Izzy asked.

"Yep, there are other's like us too." Biyomon answered.

"I stayed with a whole village full of Koromon for a little bit while I was waiting for Tai." Agumon added.

"Fascinating, so not only is Agumon and Piyomon your name but they're also the name of your whole species, at least until you Digivolve." Izzy summarized.

"Are you all the same?" Matt asked.

"Not at all." Gabumon answered, shaking his head. "We all have similar personality traits and look the same but some of us have more of one trait than another or quirks that aren't common among our kind."

"Meaning..." Sonic trailed off.

"Think of it this way; Tsunomon could have Digivolved into an Elecmon or a Gaomon, but because he's the way he is he Digivolved into a Gabumon and Koromon could have been a Gabumon too but he was more suited to being an Agumon so that's what he is." Reynarmon explained

"That's very confusing." Cream said with a sweat drop.

"Chao~" Cheese moaned as the dot on his head turned into a question mark.

"It's like a soccer team." Tai mused. "Your goalie could be a forward because he's a good soccer player but he's more suited to defense than offence."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Not everything comes back to soccer Tai."

"So does that mean there's more of Dragoonmon?" Sonic asked.

"Um actually no. Believe it or not I'm one of a kind." Dragoonmon said, catching Sonic and the others, except for Digimon, by surprise.

"Seriously?" Tai asked.

"Yeah." Dragoonmon nodded.

"We never heard of a Digimon like Dragoonmon." Agumon said.

"He's right." Patamon said.

"In fact, no Digimon anywhere have heard of a Dragoonmon. It's like he just appeared out of thin air." Biyomon said, shocking the human children.

"Guess that means you're a special Digimon." Sonic chuckled, getting over his shock.

"Guess I am." Dragoonmon chuckled as well.

"Aha!" Tentomon and Lalamon shouted suddenly, catching their attention as they flew down from the tree.

"As usual I am right, it's a lake with fresh clean water and plenty of tasty fish, and it's not too far from here. It's the perfect campsite!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Great!" Tai said happily. "Let's get going!"

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor aching feet." Mimi said brightly, standing up.

"Yay, let's go swimming!" Gomamon cried excitedly.

He began bounding in the direction Tentomon and Lalamon indicated only to have his tail grabbed by Joe preventing him from going any further.

"Wait Gomamon, we have to all go together and make sure it's safe first!" Joe said.

Gomamon pouted but stayed with the group as they followed Tentomon and Lalamon off the beaten path and through the trees.

"Everybody's hungry, we've got to find some food!" Tai exclaimed.

"That is a good plan, I like that plan a lot." Joe agreed.

"Tentomon, you're sure this lake has fish?" Izzy asked.

"I'm positive!" Tentomon said.

They emerged out of the trees and, just as Tentomon promised, there was a crystal clear lake turned pink in the encroaching sunset.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon said happily.

"This is great." Sora agreed. "I love camping under the stars!"

"No doubt about that." Amy nodded.

"If I won't walk in dirt what on Earth makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi demanded to Tai, arms crossed and one eyebrow arched.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel anywhere around here?" Tai shot back, unfazed.

There was a soft crackling sound and Mimi gasped looking beyond Tai's head. Tai turned to see what she was goggling.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It looks like a trolley car," TK said his blue eyes round.

"What's it doing all the way out here?" Tails asked.

With another crackle of electricity, on without any apparent source, the trolley car sitting on the small rocky island connected by a strip of land to shore lit up with headlights and interior lights. Chasing away the lengthening shadows and giving the kids and digimon a better look at their surroundings.

"That's odd. The lights just…came on." Izzy observed.

"Well maybe there are some real people in there." Sora hopefully.

"What are we waiting for? Let's check it out!" Sonic exclaimed, running ahead with Dragoonmon.

"Hey wait up!" Tails said, running after them along with Agumon.

"I'm starting to think those two are long lost brothers or something." Amy said, shaking her head, as they ran after them.

Surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly considering the speed with which she had fled the Monochromon, Mimi quickly pulled into the lead.

"Maybe it can take us back home! In air-conditioned comfort!" she squealed.

"Mimi!" Tai called.

"It might not be safe, wait for us!" Joe said.

The doors to the trolley car hissed open automatically as Tai and Sonic approached and ran up the front set of steps. Mimi was already there inside the vehicle looking brighter than she had since she'd first spotted the snow that morning as she bounced on one of the green bench-like seats.

"These cushions are so comfy!" she squealed excitedly.

"Bummer, it's empty," Tai said.

"Totally empty," Sora added.

"No trolley car is this clean," Izzy said staring at the floor of the trolley.

"You don't think it's brand new do ya?" Amy asked. "From the looks of it, this car might've been teleported here along with the rest of us."

"I suppose you might be right," Izzy conceded moving into the vehicle proper.

Tentomon settled on the seat next to Mimi while Sora and Biyomon sprawled out in the seat opposite them.

"I gotta bad feeling about this." Sonic said, with Tai nodding his head.

"Something's not right. You guys remember those weird phone booths from before, something just as freaky could happen here."

"Like this thing suddenly moving on its own with no tracks or obvious power source?" Joe asked, from where he was examining the driver's seat and controls with Tails by his side.

"Possibly, but then again maybe that's how we're going to get home."

"So we've got nothing to lose by staying here," Sora said with an easy smile.

"Can we eat now?" Tentomon moaned.

"That's right, I forgot!" Tai exclaimed.

"So then what should we eat?" Cream asked.

"I saw a whole bunch of berries and fruit trees, we Digimon can gather up the stuff that's safe to eat." Biyomon said.

"I'll come with you guys to help out." Amy smiled.

"Yeah, me too!" Tails smiled as well.

"I can make a fishing pole and line, no problem, if you'd just lend me your knife Mimi." Izzy said.

"I have fishing line in here too, Izzy, if you want it," Mimi said.

"Okay, you two get started on that," Tai instructed with a nod, "Matt if you can build a fire pit, Joe, Sonic and I can get some wood to cook the fish Izzy catches."

"I can help you fish Izzy!" TK exclaimed.

"Excellent, I'll make a pole for you too," Izzy said before leaving the trolley with Mimi.

"TK, you and Cream should come with me, we'll wash and put some antiseptic on those scraped up knees, the last thing we need is one of those cuts getting infected." Sora said sternly. "Speaking of which, I forgot to ask earlier," She turns to Sonic and Tai. "But are you hurt anywhere from when Shellmon attacked you?"

Sonic looked all over his body. "Nope."

"Nah," Tai said waving her off, "I might have a few bruises but nothing major, it doesn't hurt."

"Alright if you're sure," Sora said, exiting the car and herding TK and Cream down to the lakeshore.

Patamon and Lopmon followed the other Digimon and Amy across the bridge and into the forest to gather up the fruit and berries that would, hopefully, accompany a fish dinner.

"I'm sorry I tripped you Cream." TK apologized, pulling a face. "It's all my fault you tripped, I can't believe I fell!"

Cream giggled at TK before she hugged him, getting a small blush to appear on his face. "Don't worry TK, it wasn't your fault. Accidents happen." She said as she released him.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed as he flew on top of TK's hat, causing the young boy to look up with a smile.

"Right!"

"Alright you two, shoes and socks off," Sora ordered ushering them into the water.

They did as ordered and were now in the water with Cheese still on top of TK's green hat.

Sloshing out of the lake and back onto dry land, they watched as Izzy approached them two makeshift fishing rods in hand with a bit of meal replacement bar tied onto the end as bait.

"Where's Mimi?" Sora asked, daubing a bit of antiseptic on TK's knees with a small square of gauze.

"She and Palmon are helping Amy and the others gather the food," Izzy answered.

"Is that one mine?" TK asked, going over to Izzy.

"Yep and I have more bait for when we actually catch something."

TK grabbed his fishing pole and eagerly sat down a ways away and tossed his line in. Izzy chose to sit near where Cream and Sora were.

"This might sting a bit," Sora warned Harry.

Sora was gentle but Cream winced at the burning sensation of the antiseptic. She got both knees thoroughly clean and then slapped a Band-Aid on each.

"There you go, all set. Just try to keep them clean and dry for a day or so to be safe."

"Thank you very much, Sora!" Cream said bowing to her.

Sora giggled, "You're very welcome Cream. I'm going to go help Tai and the boys find firewood," she said standing up and heading for the trees.

Cream walked over to where TK and Izzy was, sitting down next to them, watching them fish.

A sudden splosh had Izzy turning back to the lake with a scowl.

"Gomamon stop playing in the water! I can't catch any fish if you keep on warning them all away!"

Matt was making good progress on the fire pit and there was a stack of fruit mounting up next to it on platters of big tropical leaves.

* * *

**Later**

Nearly everyone was all set for what they needed to eat. They all sat around the wood that Matt had gathered up.

"Whew!" Sonic wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"We're all set to cook dinner now all we need is the grub." Matt said.

"Great, but how're we supposed to light the fire?" Sora asked.

"Like this!" Agumon ran up to them, spitting a fireball into the pit.

"Wow Agumon, you're the man!" Tai exclaimed.

Agumon all but outright glowed at his partner.

"We've got more fruit!" Reynarmon exclaimed as he and Tails came out, carrying yellow fruits.

"Holy cow, you two have been busy!" Sora exclaimed

"All thanks to Reynarmon." Tails said happily.

"Hey, look, we caught a bunch a fish!" TK called as he, Cream, and Izzy ran up fish in hand.

Amy was amused to note that all the fish they had caught were the same long grey type and looked nothing like any of Gomamon's colorful friends from before.

_"I wonder what happened to them."_

"Wow, great work guys, let's eat 'em!" Tai exclaimed.

Izzy and TK had caught enough fish that each of the kids could have one, as could Gabumon, Agumon, Senamon and Biyomon. The other Digimon all preferred to stick with their fruit, berries and mushrooms for one reason or another and there was certainly enough of that to go around.

"This place might not have Chili Dogs, but at least we have some fish and stuff to give us energy for a while." Sonic said.

"Hahaha! You said it bro!" Tails laughed.

"Thanks squirt," Matt said, accepting a fish from his brother and skewering it on a sharpened stick.

"It's times like this I wish I had a microwave," Tai groaned, doing a strange sort of dance as he dangled his fish over the fire by the tail trying to cook the thing and not get burnt at the same time.

"Me too," said Matt, "Because you're about to lose your fingers, why don't you use a stick?"

Matt demonstrated by sticking his fish on a stick in the ground in such a way that it was close enough to the fire to cook but not get burned.

"How did you come up with that Matt?" Tai asked, watching the blond work curiously.

"Because I'm the man," Matt answered with a grin, pulling another stick out of his pocket and handing it to Tai.

Soon after that Matt had everyone's fish cooked on sticks and the children and Digimon had arrayed themselves in a circle around the fire munching greedily on the gathered dinner.

"Here you go Lopmon, Cheese." Cream said, breaking her fish in half for Lopmon and handing a berry to Cheese.

"Thanks Cream!" Lopmon said happily.

"Chao!" Cheese nodded happily.

"Mmm, this is surprisingly good!" Tentomon said from where he and Biyomon were making good headway on the bits of Yellow Fruit Reynarmon and Tails had brought up and cut.

"Here you go," Matt said handing TK his fish.

"But Matt," TK said sounding uncertain all of a sudden, "Mom only lets me eat fish sticks."

"I won't tell," Matt assured him.

"And I never eat with my fingers."

"TK it's alright!" Matt exclaimed, a little harshly, hurting TK a little.

Luckily Tai intervened.

"Yeah, Matt's right, you're hanging with the big boys now!" he winked at TK.

"You said it." Sonic nodded, taking a big bite out of his fish.

"'Kay," TK agreed with a smile, digging into his fish with ravenous appetite.

"Besides," Amy said, "How much closer to fish sticks can you possibly get?"

Her statement it earned chuckles and giggles all around diffusing some of the tension in the air.

It didn't take long for everyone to finish off their meals and throw their rinds and fish bones into the fire. Sora, Mimi, and Joe wrapped up fruit that they didn't eat in some of the big leaves and packed them into Joe's bag along with the rest of the meal replacement bars.

"Look Patamon's tired." TK said, fondly as his Digimon yawned widely and his eyes drooped shut.

Next to them Palmon had fallen asleep leaning against Gomamon, while he was leaning against a sleeping Dragoonmon. Lopmon was blinking her eyes slowly, her head resting on Cream's knee, and looked ready to follow her friends off to dreamland.

"I'm getting really tired myself." Tai yawned.

"Wait a second, don't fall asleep yet." Izzy said. "We should each take turns standing guard."

"Alright," Joe agreed with an easy nod. "Who wants to go first?"

"How about if each of us stands guard for about two hours?" suggested Tai.

"Sounds good." Sonic nodded.

"Not TK!" Matt said, immediately getting to his feet.

"Aw c'mon Matt I wanna help too!"

"No! You're too young and you need your rest!"

"I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep," Mimi interrupted.

"Hey Gabumon," Tai said smirking, "Better sleep with one eye open or Mimi might sneak up on you and steal your fur right off your body."

He tugged at Gabumon's pelt to illustrate and Gabumon shied away.

"Stop it Tai, that's not funny!"

"Wait, Gabumon is wearing a pelt?" Sonic asked

Tai immediately released the furry blue Digimon but Matt got right up into his face and shoved Tai even further away.

"Quit it!"

"Hey, what's up with you!?" Tai demanded angrily.

"Gabumon told you to stop, so knock it off!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

All of a sudden the two boys had each other by the front of their shirts and looked ready to start pounding on each other.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Sonic got in between the two and was pushing them away from each other but they still had a tight grip on each other's shirt. "Dudes chill!"

"Guys stop!" TK cried. "Don't fight."

With that Tai and Matt released each other and turned their backs on the other, arms crossed defiantly and identical scowls on their lips. Sonic in the middle of the two, looking between them, with a raised eyebrow.

"You'd both make great guards." Joe stepping between them, "Who goes first?"

"I will!" Tai snapped.

"I'm next!" Matt snapped.

"How about if Izzy and Tails take over after that and then I finish up the night?" Amy suggested. She looked at Tai and Matt and started to compare them to Sonic and Knuckles. _"Seriously...It's like both of them are Sonic and Knuckles in another dimension, it's scary."_

"That's fine with me," Izzy agreed. "Tails?"

"Sure." Tails nodded.

"Great." Sora "Now that that's settled let's get back to the trolley and get some sleep."

Together the kids and their Digimon dragged their exhausted bodies back across the land bridge over to the small island with the trolley car.

Gomamon, Biyomon, Tentomon and Palmon all curled up together in a nest of leaves in the centre of the trolley. Mimi had claimed the bench on the far side of the Digimon and Sora was already sprawled out on the bench opposite her. Joe and Matt and chosen benches on the opposite ends of the room from each other and were settling in. Gabumon had chosen to sleep with his partner but Joe's legs were far too long to fit anyone else on his bench. TK and Patamon were curled up together on the bench next to Sora's, with Cream, Cheese and Lopmon beside them.

Sonic was lying down on a bench with Dragoonmon leaning on his legs. Next to him were Amy and Lalamon, curled up next to each.

Tails and Reynarmon were sitting on a bench, the fox Digimon sleeping on Tails' knee.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Izzy asked, "That way we won't disturb anyone else when Matt wakes us up for our turn on watch."

"Go ahead." Tails smiled.

"I can't sleep with all of you here," Mimi complained taking off her hat and glancing around the trolley car uncomfortably.

"Quit complaining. So it's not perfect, just be glad we have a place to sleep." Sora said sternly.

"That's right Mimi," Izzy added.

Izzy and Tails arranged themselves so that their heads were in the space created by the other person's neck and like that the two boys were short enough that their feet didn't hang off the ends of the bench. Reynarmon stretched himself out next to Tails and pillowed his head on his human partner's chest.

"Goodnight!" Joe called

"Sleep tight!" added Sora.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite!" TK finished cheerily.

"Ek!" Cream screamed a little bit.

Tails blinked as the trolley car turned off its own lights without any input from them. Tails soon fell asleep.

Sonic was asleep, but he cracked an eye open when he heard Matt tell Gabumon to go and sleep with his little brother. A soft smile twitched Sonic's lips as he drifted back to them.

**-Music: Time Eater~Modern (Sonic Generations)-**

What seemed like only moments later Sonic was jolted out of his sleep when he, Tails, Izzy, Joe and Dragoonmon were all dumped out of their beds and into a tangle of limbs on the trolley floor. Beneath their feet the island seemed to be shaking and rumbling.

"Dude! What the heck!" Sonic screamed.

"Is everyone alright?" TK asked, hugging Cheese.

"It's an earthquake!" Mimi screamed, pressing herself into the floor next to Palmon her hands covering her head.

All of a sudden they heard a loud menacing snarl.

"What's that horrible sound?" Sora asked.

"The trolley's moving and I don't think it's to take us home!" Joe exclaimed extricating himself from the inadvertent dog pile.

"It's taking up towards that sea dragon!" Izzy cried pointing out the front window to where a twenty foot tall sea monster had risen from the lake and was snarling in their general direction.

"That's not a Sea Dragon!" Lalamon exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Tentomon "It's Seadramon!"

"We have to help Tai and Agumon!" Sora said.

They all climbed out of the trolley, falling to the ground as, with a sudden jerk, Seadramon began towing their little island along behind him as he swam further out into the lake.

"We're going to be eaten for sure!" Mimi wailed.

When the shaking steadied they got to their feet and moved to join Tai and Agumon near the blackened remains of their little watch fire.

"Hold on tight!" Agumon called out.

"It's like we're on a monster longboard!" Tai exclaimed.

"He's pulling us along by his tail, I don't think he even realizes we're here," Izzy said.

"Perhaps not."T entomon agreed. "He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us we should be safe."

"Don't be too sure about that," Agumon said as Seadramon turned back around to face them.

"Oh nice job! You jinxed us!" Amy groaned.

"What? I didn't do anything!" chorused Tai and Agumon.

With a flick of his large red tail Seadramon sent Tentomon flying.

"Tentomon!" Izzy yelled.

"I guess he does know we're here!" Tails said.

"Ack!" Tai cried. "That big red thing was his tail!"

Seadramon hissed at them furiously and with a flick of his abused tail rocked their little island sending them sprawling once again.

"Everybody stay down!" Sora ordered.

"Look out guys he's coming back!" Tai warned.

Somehow Seadramon managed to push their island forward even more and even faster.

"We're going to crash into the shore!" Joe cried.

As it turned out they didn't crash into the shore but into three very randomly placed towers with the dangling remnants of a set of overhead power lines in the middle of the lake.

"Great," Tai complained. "He left us right in the middle of the lake!"

"I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back," Izzy said.

Seadramon once again burst forth out of the water.

"Oh come on!" Dragoonmon exclaimed.

"Look out everyone, he's attacking!" Tai called.

"Come on you guys, let's send him back to the fishes!" Agumon yelled.

"Not a problem!" Biyomon flew upwards. **"Spiral Twister!"**

**"Air Bubble!" **Patamon yelled.

Seadramon flinched a bit as the two energy attacks hit him in the face, but he seemed more annoyed and infuriated than actually injured.

**"Poison Ivy!"** Palmon called out, she reached and reached but her vines weren't nearly long enough to catch Seadramon.

Tentomon flew as close to the dragon type digimon as he dared and hit him solidly with a **Super Shocker** that barely seemed to faze him. Agumon followed it up with a **Pepper Breath** that was equally ineffective. Lopmon used here **Blazing Ice** with Reynarmon using **Fox Slash** and Lalamon using **Nut Shot.**

Seadramon roared at them menacingly as the attacks hurt him.

"Agumon, digivolve!" ordered Tai.

"I've been trying but I just can't seem to do it this time Tai," said Agumon.

"You have to!"

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight."

"But if you can't help us how are we supposed to stop Seadramon!"

"Looks like it's up to Sky-Dragoonmon!" Sonic grinned to his partner only to see him scratch his head sheepishly, making him face-fault to the ground. "Are you kidding me!?"

"Hey, I'm tired! So don't judge me!" Dragoonmon shot back.

"TK over here!" Matt called out.

During all the commotion Matt and Gabumon had managed to swim almost all the way across the lake to the island.

"Matt!" cried TK rushing to the edge of the island, "Be careful or the monster will get you!"

The island rocked again and TK stumbled and fell into the water with a cry. Gomamon dove in after him and when they surfaced TK was safely on the seal type Digimon's back.

"Gomamon, you go!" Joe cheered

"Hurry up Matt!" Tai urged.

"Get out of there fast, it's Seadramon!" Tentomon cried.

"He's coming!" Lopmon yelled.

"Gomamon, get TK back to the others, you can do it." Matt ordered.

"Right!"

Gomamon swam back to shore with TK but rather than following them Matt decided to pull a Tai and Sonic, and began jumping up and down in the water making a great racket and shouting to distract the sea dragon.

"Hey, over here!"

Seadramon turned to focus on Matt as the slim blond cut through the water like a torpedo drawing Seadramon's attention away from his brother and their friends.

"Follow me you overgrown water lizard!"

**"Blue Blaster!"** shouted Gabumon when Seadramon got too close to his partner.

Seadramon hissed in pain and the rest of the group on land could see that Gabumon's attack had even left a mark on the digimon's face which was better than what they had managed to accomplish.

With a flick of his tail, Seadramon flicked Gabumon out of the water and sent him flying through the air. Gabumon managed to land close to the island and swam to shore but Seadramon used the opportunity to drag a now defenceless Matt down into the water.

"No Matt!" TK cried. "This is all my fault, Matt was only trying to protect me I'll never forgive myself!"

"Oh no, Matt!" Tai shouted.

Seadramon had his tail wrapped around the blond's entire upper body and seemed to be attempting to squeeze the life out of him. Matt screamed in pain and fear.

"This is not good." Tentomon said. "Seadramon may be a bubble brain but once he finds his prey he won't let go."

"We have to come up with something to save him!" Amy said in frustration.

"I got him!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran towards Seadramon. He jumped and did a Homing Attack on him before he used his head to smack Sonic away, back to the others.

"Sonic!" Dragoonmon ran up to his partner.

"Damn!" Sonic cursed.

"Hang on Matt," sobbed TK, "Patamon please, help him! Hit him with a Bubble Boom!"

"Seadramon is just too big. I just don't have enough power TK, I'm sorry. Gabumon you're stronger than me, what about you?"

"You're right, Matt is in trouble and I must help!"

"Gabumon!" Matt screamed, hrough teeth gritted from pain.

"Matt! Don't give up we'll find some way to save you!" Sonic yelled

"Matt, hold on!" Gabumon cried.

On Matt's belt Sonic could see his device begin to glow. His eyes widened in realization.

"Look at Matt's belt!"

"Never mind that!" Izzy shouted. "Look at Gabumon!"

The same light that had engulfed Agumon before he digivolved into Greymon was now surrounding Gabumon.

"He's Digivolving!" Amy gasp.

"Gabumon!" Matt screamed again.

* * *

-**Music: Brave Heart (Digimon Adventure)-**

The Digivice appears, with the screen glowing white. White lines shot out from the scream and into the darkness. A bunch of data appears and glowing lights appeared right behind the data. Next thing, there was a blinding light as the data started to fall down an image of Garurumon appears before it disappeared.

In the center, stood Gabumon as he started to spin.

**"Gabumon Digivolve to..."** He spun around faster and changed into his Champion Level from. **"Garurumon!"**

* * *

**-Music: Reach for the Stars~Orchestra (Sonic Colors)-**

The light faded from around the Digivolved Gabumon to reveal a wolf the size of a mini-van stripped with blue and white fur.

"Doggy!" Cream said happily.

Snarling menacingly Garurumon launched himself through the air straight at Seadramon snapping at the appendage that held his human partner. Matt was released immediately and turned his fall into a semi-graceful dive back into the relative safety of the water.

Seadramon roared in pain and fury as Garurumon sunk razor sharp teeth and claws into the dragon digimon's thick hide. Bucking wildly the larger digimon managed to dislodge the wolf type digimon by smacking him off into the water with his tail. Garurumon disappeared under the water for a long tense moment.

Matt managed to haul himself up onto the land and lay there panting and coughing for a minute.

"Matt are you alright?" TK asked running up to his brother.

"Yeah, but where's Gabumon?"

Garurumon burst out of the water with a growl, just in range of Seadramon's jaws.

"Look out!" Tai cried.

The warning turned out not to be necessary as Seadramon tried to take a bite out of Garurumon and screamed in pain whereas the bite appeared to have no effect on the wolf. Garurumon swam out of range of the sea dragon's thrashing tail and began circling around, picking up speed to make another attack.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary," Tentomon informed the group, "It's stronger than steel, he's like a growling torpedo!"

"That's astonishing; it must make him nearly invincible!" Izzy exclaimed amazed.

"That's what I've heard anyway, we'll soon find out." Tentomon said, causing Sonic to sweat drop.

"I really hope you're not exaggerating Tentomon." Tai said, watching the battle with a grim expression.

"He could be." Agumon said.

"But I heard about it!" Tentomon protested.

"From who?" Sonic asked.

Out in the water Seadramon had apparently had enough of Garurumon because with a roar a huge beam of icy blue energy shot out of his mouth freezing the water and Garurumon near instantly.

"Oh no, Seadramon's using his lethal **Ice Blast**!"

Garurumon shrugged off his icy coating as if it was nothing and retaliated.

**"Howling Blaster!"** he snarled, a thick stream of slightly darker blue energy overpowering Seadramon's attack and ploughing through the sea dragon.

Snapping at air and screaming in pain Seadramon thrashed around wildly a few times before falling backwards into the lake and not resurfacing.

The kids and Digimon on the island whooped and cheered as Garurumon began to glow and shrank back into the more familiar form of Gabumon. Gabumon hauled himself up out of the water and TK ran up to him and threw his arms as far around his neck as they would go.

"Gabumon thank you so much for saving my brother!"

"Any time, little friend."

"You digivolved into Garurumon just in time". Matt smiled.

"And you Matt, you were so awesome against that sea monster!" TK exclaimed.

"You think so," Matt said flushing slightly.

"You were the man," Gabumon agreed.

"And you're the wolf man," Matt told his digimon.

"You mean...Wolf 'Mon', right?" Tails asked.

This sent the group into gales of relieved laughter.

"Alright, alright, yes, you're very funny." Joe said. "You're a regular comedian guys, but in case everyone's forgotten we're still stuck in the middle of this lake. How are we supposed to get back to shore?"

"Like this!" Gomamon called, diving into the water, all of a sudden the lake was fair teaming with multi-coloured fish, **"Fish Net!"**

**-Music: Windy Hill (Sonic Runners)-**

Gomamon and his colourful fish friends all worked together to push the island back to the mainland and by the time they reached it the sun was most of the way risen. The group of kids and Digimon was just glad to get off the rock and sprawled tiredly around the remains of their camp from the previous night.

"Gabumon can I use you as a pillow?" Mimi asked sweetly. "I promise I won't take your fur."

"I'm still a bit damp Mimi and I'm starting to smell," said Gabumon apologetically.

Mimi heaved a disappointed sigh, slouching tiredly next to Sora and Amy, Palmon at her side.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here," Izzy said out of the blue. "This time only Gabumon was able to digivolve."

"You're right," Sora said propping herself up on one elbow. "Agumon and Dragoonmon were the only one who could do it before!"

"It's beginning to make sense!" Tai exclaimed, after a moment of thought. "Agumon and Dragoonmon Digivolved when me and Sonic were in danger."

"That must be the answer." Izzy agreed, "Our Digimon Digivolve when we're in trouble!"

"It can't be just _any_ kind of trouble though." Tails said. "I think we can all agree that we were all in serious trouble when Shellmon and Seadramon were attacking, no the trigger is that we have to be in direct mortal danger for our partners to Digivolve."

"That must be it." Sora nodded.

"Maybe by tomorrow, Agumon and Dragoonmon will be able to Digivolve again, seeing how they did against that fight with Shellmon." Cream said, which made everyone nod.

"Probably." Dragoonmon said.

A snoring Mimi slumped into Sora's back.

"Hey!" She said fondly. "Watch it." She laid the sleeping Mimi out on the ground beside her tucking a stray lock of brownish hair behind the other girl's ear with a soft smile.

"We've been here less than a day and I think she's put some muscle on her."

"Yeah, maybe if she puts in the effort she'll become a hard bodied machine just like I am," Agumon said.

"I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings!" Biyomon chirped.

"You must be kidding." Mimi murmured in her sleep.

The other humans and their Digimon partners soon joined her in slumber. Joe and Gomamon sprawled out on their bellies while Izzy and Tentomon curled up against each other. Tails and Reynarmon was sleeping on their backs. Palmon was using Mimi's hip as a pillow and Sora was curled up against the tree Biyomon had perched herself in.

Amy and Cream curled up against each other, with their Digimon and Cheese sleeping on their backs. Sonic was on a tree branch, arms crossed behind his head and eyes closed, while Dragoonmon was in front of him.

Tai yawned and stretched, Agumon was already dozing in the shade of the tree next to Sora and Tai was moving to join his Digimon when he heard Matt playing on his harmonica. Moving quietly Tai walked a little ways down from the main group and spotted Matt, TK, Gabumon and Patamon immediately. The digimon and TK were already asleep on either side of the blond.

Tai smiled to himself and turned to return to Agumon, not wanting to disturb the scene. Matt had already spotted him though.

"Tai, wait a sec."

Tai winced to himself, and came out from behind the bushes to face Matt properly, an easy grin on his face. "Good work today hero."

"Thanks." Matt said flushing slightly, "Tai, I just wanted to say thanks, for yesterday, with Shellmon."

Tai blinked in surprise.

"Sure thing. No problem."

"You know, you're tougher than you look. You and Sonic got the life nearly squeezed out of you same as me, and I can guess it hurts like hell, same as me. But you don't even show it."

Tai grimaced touching his side gingerly.

"What's the point in worrying everybody when there's nothing to do about it except wait for it to heal? Sora especially would pitch a fit."

He raised his shirt and Matt gasped, blue eyes going wide at the sight of the thick ugly stripes of black and blue that wound around Tai's ribs.

"My god…Tai…"

"Don't worry about it, you'll be just as pretty by the time you wake up," Tai grinned, letting his shirt fall back down to cover the bruising.

"You think?"

"Yeah, like I said, don't tell Sora."

Matt laughed softly, and next to him TK stirred a bit shifting in his sleep.

"Get some sleep hero." Tai ordered turning his back on the foursome.

"Follow your own advice." Matt retorted.

Still grinning, Tai settled in next to Agumon and did as he was told for once. The two didn't notice, but Sonic heard the two and he couldn't help but grin.

* * *

**Sonic:** Sweet! Gabumon Digivolved into Garurumon, how cool is that? I can't wait to see who's gonna Digivolve next.

**Tai:** Find out next time, on Sonic's Digimon Adventure.


	5. Tragic News :(

**Hello Readers of Fanfiction,**

**Just to let all of you know, this is not SoulSonicResonance25. This is his younger brother and I have tragic news. My big brother, SoulSonicResonace25, has passed away 2 weeks ago. Before anyone ask how he died...he was shot and killed. I wanted to write this to you, the fans of his work, but of course...I didn't because we were still grieving and the person who shot him was sent to jail...**

**Over the years, I always loved to watch him write his stories, so I guess you could say I became interested in starting one of my own, but I had no idea on where to start...so of course I had to read his stories just to get an idea. Hahaha, I still remember back then I tried to read his upcoming work, he kicked me out of his bedroom so that I wouldn't distract him. Believe it or not, I also found out that he's been using my old Gmail account to help write stories for someone...I forgot the name though. Not only that, but I learned that he made a lot of new friends to help him out with his stories ideas.**

**Look guys, I'm just gonna get this out and say it; after reading all of my brother's stories, I decided that I would continue in his work. His account will be my own and the name will be changed to KingSora3. However, I also decided that some of his stories will be up for adoption, while others I will keep working on and more upcoming stories to be in development.**

**Stories that are up for adoption: Sonic-Ki. Sonic Tousen. Ultimate Life Form and Vampire. Freezing Shadows. Sonic's Digimon Adventure. The Blue and Black Dragons.**

**Upcoming stories: The Child of Miracle (DBZ/Digimon).Young Hylian (Legend of Zelda/Young Justice). Strike Witches: Blue Wind (Sonic/Strike Witches). Prototype: The Justice Saga (Prototype/Young Justice).**

**And yeah. That's that. Don't worry, the massive Naruto crossover story that my brother told y'all about will still happen. After this is done, I'll be working on Naruto the Dark. Also, some of the chapters for Naruto: The Next Chaos will more or less get merged together to become one large chapter. And the last chapter he worked on will get longer. **

**As for Freedom Fighters Z, the rewrite is complete. All if not some chapters have been reworked and done, and so has the story itself.**

**I know that all of you are deeply saddened that SoulSonicResonance25 is gone as much as me and the family are. But he'll always be alive in our hearts and our memories.**

**If anyone would like to adopt the stories come PM me. **

**Thank you all for listening...and have a nice day.**


End file.
